El centro de Hermione Granger
by noediosa
Summary: Esta es la historia de las dos personas que le dieron la vida a su sol personal, en paralelo a su propia vida con él. Cedric/Hermione - Sr Diggory/Sra Diggory - Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Cap** í **tulo 1**

De cómo se conocieron los creadores de su sol personal

Era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto, él lo sabía bien, y con solo mirarla entendió que debía enamorarla, costase lo que costase. Sería una de las tareas más difíciles, el proyecto más grande que jamás enfrentaría. Se llevaría todos sus recursos y lo dejaría agotado, pero valdría la pena.

Verla caminar por aquel callejón lo dejó sin aliento. Su túnica, ondeando detrás de ella al caminar, le daba un aspecto misterioso y elegante, que hacía voltear a más de un mago al avanzar.

Todos giraban sus cabezas, sus ojos agrandados ante semejante visión. Al notar aquello Amos sintió una intensa punzada en la sien, reconociendo entonces que tendría más competencia de la que hubiese imaginado. El día estaba nublado y las calles lucían más grises que nunca, por lo que el color rosa del vestido de la bruja llamaba la atención, dándole a todo aquel lugar la vida que le faltaba. Había caído la tarde, y se filtraba poca luz por aquellos pasajes y callejuelas confusas. Decidió entonces seguirla discretamente, y averiguar algo acerca de ella, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, que le permitiera comenzar la conquista más importante de su existencia.

Se mantuvo varios pasos por detrás, fingiendo ser un sujeto que leía distraídamente el diario mientras avanzaba por la calle. En perspectiva, varias horas después, se dio cuenta de que aquel acto había sido muy poco creíble, pues ¿quién podría leer mientras caminaba tan rápidamente y con tan poca iluminación? Había sido afortunado al no ser descubierto. Por momentos, la mujer aceleraba el paso, y él tenía que apretar el propio para no perderla de vista. Se acercaba a algunas vidrieras, miraba vestidos y túnicas, pasando por alto cualquier lugar en donde vendieran cosas para el hogar, alimentos o bebidas, que eran las vidrieras que Amos elegía para hacer tiempo y pasar desapercibido. Era genuino el interés que la bruja tenía al mirar aquellas telas colgando de los maniquíes que se movían y la saludaban, invitándole a pasar a la tienda. Ella sencillamente les sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, diciéndoles con gentileza que volvería otro día, pronto, cuando tuviese más dinero para gastar. Por momentos se quedaba charlando con ellos, debatiendo sobre qué luciría mejor en su cuerpo y qué diseños acentuarían más su figura.

El mago no podía evitar pensar que cualquiera fuera la prenda que vistiera, se vería despampanante. Aquella bruja podría tranquilamente aparecer en la tapa de cualquier revista mágica, pues su encanto le era innato. Se acercó disimuladamente un poco más a la mujer, para escuchar la conversación que estaba manteniendo con el maniquí de aquel encantador, —por no decir imposiblemente caro— local de ropa para brujas modernas.

—Cualquier cosa que desee, querida, cualquier cosa, Madame Tacuba podrá volverlo realidad. No hay diseños en Londres más innovadores que los de ella, trae ideas del continente americano, ¿lo sabía usted? —dijo el blanco material esbelto sin rostro, tan encantado como encantador.

—Si, lo había escuchado. Por eso me llama tanto la atención este lugar. Cada vez que salgo del trabajo vengo caminando por aquí, solo para mirar lo que hay en exposición.

—Pues lo bien que hace querida, lo bien que hace. Disfrute usted de estas creaciones, únicas e irrepetibles (pues están encantadas para que nadie pueda reproducir su exacto diseño) —el maniquí hizo un gesto con su cabeza, una inclinación, que la bruja asoció con el movimiento que se suele acompañar al guiño de un ojo. Le estaba contando un secreto, una confidencialidad. Estaba logrando que se sintiera importante.

—Quiere decir que no importa cuánto mire lo que hay aquí en exposición, ¿nunca podré hacer un atuendo igual? ¿por muy buena que sea con la varita?

—Exactamente eso quiero decir —su voz era arrogante. —Todas estas prendas están diseñadas de forma tal de que aunque los magos o brujas quisieran recordar con precisión cómo eran, les sea imposible. Y si alguien deseara tomar una foto de ellas, y luego copiarlas, siempre algo les fallaría en su memoria al pronunciar el hechizo. Es imposible recrearlas —terminó la idea con el tono bañado en orgullo.

La mujer sintió rabia. Ella era una persona que vivía para su imagen, claro estaba, pero que no poseía el dinero suficiente para mantenerse al día con la moda. Por mucho que trabajara, nunca alcanzaría a ganar lo suficiente como para subsistir y además vestir como Merlín mandaba. Por lo menos no en aquel trabajo que tenía desde hacía años.

Tenia el plan de analizar los últimos modelos y luego armarlos con sus habilidades mágicas de costurera. Se le daba muy bien coser y bordar con su varita, pero carecía de originalidad. Además, no quería inventar diseños, ¡quería vestir ropa de diseñador!

—Pues Madame debe estar orgullosa de su ingenio —comentó la bruja.

—Lo está, si que lo está —contestó el pedazo de material. A cada palabra que decía, peor le caía a la bruja. Ya había cumplido su cuota de sociales por aquella tarde, y quería irse de allí lo antes posible. Intentando disimular al máximo su mal humor, imprimió en su rostro la sonrisa más falsa jamás vista, y miró el interior del local, encontrándose a la Madame, que había estado escuchando aquella conversación desde lejos pero con muchísima atención. Con un suave movimiento de mano realizó una especie de saludo, y emprendió su retirada. —¡Espere, querida, espere! ¿a dónde va? ¡tiene que entrar a probarse algo! ¡Tiene usted una figura de ensueño! No hay nada aquí dentro que no le quede de maravilla.

La voz del maniquí se volvía más y más lejana mientras la bruja avanzaba con paso decidido por el callejón, alejándose de aquel lugar, ya encaminado hacia su hogar.

Amos retomó su persecución, lo más sigiloso posible, mientras en su cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras del títere de la tienda; no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. No había palabras que le hicieran justicia a la totalidad de esa mujer. Era más alta que la media de las brujas que pasaban a su alrededor, y su cuerpo tenía unas curvas tan tentadoras que el mago ya soñaba con poder delinearlas con suavidad mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Su cabello, castaño claro, caía hasta su cintura dibujando ondas desde la raíz hasta la punta. Brillaba como el sol que lo despertaba todas las mañanas en su humilde casa, y le proporcionaba sensación de calidez. Al verla pasar pudo vislumbrar sus labios carnosos, que aquella tarde se encontraban maquillados de un color violáceo intenso.

No podía decir nada sobre su mirada todavía, pues le había sido imposible acercarse demasiado y que no resultara sospechoso. Siguió caminando detrás de ella, escuchando una y otra vez en su cabeza el resonar de los tacones, hasta que en algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta, la bruja giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que la había visto, y se había convertido en una obsesión. Durante todos esos días luchó contra el pensamiento obsesivo, el cual le exigía con desesperación que saliera de su oficina en el ministerio y fuera a buscarla por aquellas calles que ella decía 'recorrer todos los días después de su trabajo'. Pero no podía, debía ser más fuerte. No podía dejarse llevar por un impulso como un crío adolescente, cuando ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Tenía que ganar esa batalla consigo mismo y no salir huyendo despavorido dos horas antes, sin excusa real aparente, en busca de una mujer que había visto una sola vez en su vida. No sabía nada sobre ella. ¿Sería soltera, casada, viuda? ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿dónde viviría? ¿de qué trabajaría? Mientras todos estos interrogantes venían a su mente, enseguida desaparecían, al instante que imágenes sobre sus caderas moviéndose de un lado para el otro al caminar inundaban todo su ser.

Cuando aquellos largos cinco días terminaron, y el fin de semana llegó, decidió dar un paseo por aquellas calles ya recorridas, con la esperanza de que en aquel día no laboral la muchacha se dejara ver. Pasó horas esa tarde, deambulando de calle en calle, de tienda en tienda, con el ánimo arrimándose a cada hora más al suelo, ya abatido.

Necesitaba algo fuerte, un buen trago, para poder pasar aquel rato. Quería que alguna sustancia lo quemara internamente lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir la inquietud que se había adueñado de todo su cuerpo y poder dirigir su atención a otra incomodidad menos dolorosa. Divisó a lo lejos un barsucho bastante oscuro, y se encaminó hacia él. Se encontraba lejos de donde imaginaba podía cruzarse a la intrigante bruja, por lo que tenía la guardia baja y el cansancio se le notaba en los hombros. No le dedicó una segunda mirada al cartel de entrada, que estaba caído. Sin saber el nombre del lugar, tan solo decidió entrar para beber un sorbo de algo que le llenara momentáneamente su vacío interior. Tomó asiento en la barra, en una silla bastante alta, lo cual no fue problema para él, que siempre se había considerado un hombre de gran estatura. Momentos después, una mujer se acercó a él para tomar su orden.

—Señor, ¡buenas noches! — _¿buenas noches? ¿Es que acaso no era recién de tarde?_ —¿Que desea tomar?

—Un whisky de fuego estaría bien, muchas gracias.

—Enseguida —la chica pasó por algunas otras mesas antes de dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la barra a preparar los pedidos.

Mientras la observaba hacer, meditaba sobre el tipo de trabajo que la bruja que tanto buscaba desempeñaba. La mujer movía su varita de aquí para allá, con maestría, mezclando los elementos adecuados, en las proporciones indicadas, para lograr los mejores tragos del callejón —o eso había escuchado decir a una pareja detrás de él—. Con simples toques, suaves, hacía que botellas de sustancias diferentes se volcaran en vasos en la medida adecuada, y luego con muñeca experta, dando dos simples giros de varita, ponía todo a mezclar. En pocos instantes tenía todo hecho, y cada trago en la mesa adecuada.

Amos se dispuso a dar el primer sorbo a su copa, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo. Tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, por detrás de la barra, dándole un beso de despedida a su compañera de trabajo, se encontraba la bruja de sus sueños. Lucía un simple vestido corto, color coral, que era demasiado llamativo para aquel lugar, demasiado sensual para la sanidad mental de cualquier ser humano. Ya no podría quitar más su vista de aquella corta falda. Vio cómo se abrazaron unos momentos con la otra mujer, deseándole una buena noche, y luego cómo dejó el local. El mago, después de salir de su estupefacción, apuró su trago empezándolo y terminándolo de un sorbo —a ver si aquello le daba algo de coraje— y salió tras ella. La bruja ya se había puesto su capa junto con la capucha de la misma, y había avanzado algunos metros.

Caminaba tan rápido como para no perderla de vista, pero sin tener todavía las agallas para detenerla y hablarle, porque ¿qué podía decirle? ¿que la había visto y había sido como si fuese la primera mujer que jamás se cruzó en su vida? Le parecía un poco intenso, por muy cierto que fuera. Se acercó un poco más a ella, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la bruja giró abruptamente haciendo que él mismo frenase para no impactar contra ella.

—¿Vamos a repetir lo de la semana pasada? —inquirió con una ceja levantada.

El mundo de Amos dio un vuelco. Ya la había idealizado a un punto de no retorno, pero aún así, no estaba mentalmente preparado para lo que vio en aquel instante: los ojos de esa mujer eran de verdad, el cielo. Sabía que los iba a amar hasta el final de sus días. Ella lo era todo.

Las pestañas eran tan largas y espesas que tocaban los párpados, haciendo que cada parpadeo fuera un movimiento lento y sensual, posiblemente destinado a hipnotizar a toda persona que se encontrara delante de ella y dejándola a su merced. El color de aquellos iris, miel intenso, le recordaba a las siembras de los campos en donde había crecido, haciéndolo perderse en recuerdos de su infancia y brindándole nuevamente, calidez en el estómago. Sensación que iba a la par de aquel vértigo que se había instaurado dentro de él desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Y su mirada. Oh por Merlín, su mirada.

—¿Cómo… cómo dices? —preguntó Amos, tartamudeando.

—Que si vas a perseguirme otra vez —contestó. —Sinceramente, es sábado, estoy cansada, no tengo ganas de preocuparme por un extraño que está pisándome los talones. —añadió. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Trabajas en este barcito? —dijo a modo de respuesta el mago.

—Eres muy observador —el tono de la bruja estaba lleno de ironía. —Claramente trabajo aquí. —Su rostro estaba serio, y comenzaba a reflejar hastío —pero solo por las noches.

—¿y el resto del tiempo? —se animó a preguntar Amos.

—¡Pues que te importa, entrometido! —espetó bajito la bruja —Es suficiente. Deja de seguirme, que quiero irme tranquila a disfrutar de lo que queda de este día.

—¿Dónde trabajas el resto de los días? —insistió el hombre.

Ella lo miró con intensidad. No sabía por qué, pero aquel mago no le generaba miedo, sino más bien, intriga. Quería saber por qué aquel día la había seguido durante tanto tiempo, qué necesitaba de ella, y por qué en ningún momento se había acercado a hablarle. Decidió contestarle.

—El resto de los días trabajo doble turno en un restaurante en el Londres muggle.

—Oh… —Amos sonrió. La bruja que había visto caminar por los callejones del Londres mágico, aquella que se llevaba a medio mundo por delante, tenía perfil de casi todas las profesiones, pero no de mesera. Jamás se le hubiese podido ocurrir que ella trabajara de aquello. El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Y algunas noches, si es que el dinero no me alcanza, hago un tercer turno aquí, en este bar —agregó. —Ahora si, ¿puedes decirme por qué demonios estás tan interesado en mí?

Amos meditó unos segundos la respuesta. No sabía qué decirle, no quería sonar desesperado, ni desubicado, ni amenazador. Quería ser franco sin quedar en ridículo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando en responder, y supuso que era mejor decir cualquier cosa antes de quedar como un retardado, por lo que finalmente contestó:

—Porque quiero enamorarte.

La bruja se quedó estupefacta. Jamás se hubiese imaginado aquella respuesta. Su mandíbula se descolocó levemente, formando una "o" con sus labios. ¿Qué era lo que este extraño le estaba diciendo? ¿Enamorarla, a ella? Un extraño con ambiciones extremas, sin duda. Un extraño demente.

Finalmente, rió. Una sonora carcajada salió desde el fondo de su garganta, no pudiendo frenarla, pues de repente todo le parecía demasiado gracioso. Miró al hombre de arriba abajo, lo cual le causó aún más gracia. Era ridículo.

—Quiero decirte que tu risa comienza a ser bastante insultante —dijo Amos.

—Lo… lo… ¡lo siento! —le dolía el pecho de tanto reírse —Es que me suena descabellado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo —todavía le costaba hablar, su voz sonaba forzada. —Soy imposible de enamorar, muchacho —dijo. —Además, ¡mírate! ¡eres un crío! ¿cuántos años tienes, veinte?

—No —replicó, tajante. —Eso no importa. Por favor, deja de reirte. Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos —se puso su mano en el pecho, adoptando un semblante mortalmente serio.

La mujer cambió su actitud. De repente, el ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillo, y ella ya no quería estar ahí. Lo miró una vez más, y con una sonrisa mordaz, pegó la media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Se detuvo a unos metros, y se volteó nuevamente a mirar al chico.

—Siento haberme reído —dijo. Pensó unos segundos antes de hablar, pero finalmente lo soltó —Pareces muy dulce —Amos sonrió para sus adentros. Lo miró unos momentos más, y metió su mano en su túnica. —Hasta nunca, chico. Ya deja de seguirme.

—¡ESPERA! —gritó el mago. La bruja, quien ya tenía la varita en su mano, detuvo su movimiento en seco. —¿Podrías al menos decirme tu nombre?

Amos la miraba atentamente, expectante, deleitándose en el interín con la visión que tenía delante de sí: color coral contrastando con una piel blanca de muerte, a su vez contrastando con una capa, un callejón y un cielo tremendamente oscuros. Esa mujer era, por definición, intensa. Tan intensa como el color del vestido que llevaba puesto. Podía sentirlo, aún sin conocerla.

Esperó pacientemente, rezándo a Merlín para que la bruja abriera esa boca exquisita y pronunciara aquel sustantivo propio que venía anhelando desde que la había visto. La miró mientras se mordía los labios, meditaba si iba a responder a la demanda, o si iba a terminar de desaparecer sin más. Finalmente, pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, cuando con una media sonrisa y ahora sí, una mirada más suave, dijo:

—Adelaide.

Luego, con un sonoro _crack_ , Amos quedó solo en el callejón. " _Adelaide_ ", pensó. Su mente se deleitó con el nombre, su boca lo pronunció para afuera, y su entrepierna respondió con un tirón.

Esa mujer sería su perdición.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontraba agotada. Todo el cansancio del día cayó sobre ella sin más, y comenzaron a dolerle músculos de su cuerpo que no era consciente que tenía. Se acostó sobre su cama, bastante chica pero muy cómoda, se quitó sus tacones y reposó su espalda por unos minutos. Aquellos días empezaban a ser calurosos, pero a aquellas horas de la noche refrescaba un poco. Su capa la había protegido del viento en su viaje a casa, pero ahora que ya estaba dentro de su cuarto sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir, y se apresuró a levantarse y abrir la ventana de su habitación para que entrara un poco de aire.

El viento entró violentamente, inundando todo el cuarto y aireándolo. Apoyó sus brazos sobre el alféizar de la ventana y admiró la ciudad, totalmente iluminada y despierta. Pensaba en todas las personas, mágicas y no mágicas, que se encontraban por allí dando vueltas, probablemente disfrutando del fin de semana, divirtiéndose, descansando. Y luego pensó en ella, tan solitaria en una pequeña habitación de un triste hotel de aquel Londres nuevo en su vida.

Se había mudado a Londres hacía poco tiempo, y todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Antes vivía en otra parte de Inglaterra, donde la gente era más gentil que en este nuevo lugar, desde que había pisado este nuevo suelo, forjó su personalidad en torno a la hostilidad que la rodeaba. Aunque todavía le resultaba extraño que las personas cuyas caras veía al menos una vez al día no dedicaran unos segundos a saludarla. Por otro lado, esa ciudad tenía tanta vida nocturna como diurna, y con eso se refería a que trabajaba tan duramente durante el día como a la noche, solo que la clientela era diferente. Mientras el sol brillaba en el cielo, las personas a quienes atendía eran exigentes empresarios de oficina que demandaban un almuerzo rápido, sabroso y en lo posible económico. También ancianos que no tenían mucho que hacer con sus días, y jóvenes que asistían a universidades y necesitaban un lugar donde almorzar o merendar. El Londres muggle era divertido en ese aspecto. La variedad generacional y la falta de magia mantenían su curiosidad despierta, aprendía un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello, fijándose en costumbres que nunca hubiese imaginado de haberse mantenido en el mundo mágico. En cambio, cuando el sol se ponía y se dirigía al bar donde atendía a una comunidad del mundo no muggle bastante… desagradable y pedante, la cosa era diferente. Durante la semana lo frecuentaban personas grandes, hombres con vidas huecas que intentaban llenar sus vacíos existenciales con alcohol. Probablemente fallando de manera abismal, pues siempre los volvía a encontrar al día siguiente. También había magos que estaban esperando a mujeres que, claramente, no eran sus esposas. Estaba cansada de tratar a un espectro tan reducido de clientes. Deseaba que a ese bar llegaran personas más interesantes. Lo que también sucedía con frecuencia era que la mayoría de esas almas solitarias intentaban ligar con ella. 'Qué buen culo tienes, muñeca.' ¡Qué frase gastada! Se había cansado de escucharla, y hasta había considerado la posibilidad de reducir un poco aquella vibra de conquista que bien sabía que poseía, pero luego se convencía de que sería en vano. Los hombres, magos o no magos, que fueran cerdos, seguirían siéndolo aunque estuviera vestida de colacuerno húngaro. No era excluyente el género a decir verdad: recordaba perfectamente la caradurez de una bruja que al pasar a su lado le había susurrado una barbaridad al oído. Estaba harta de tanta inmadurez, ¿de verdad pensaban que por el simple hecho de trabajar en un bar sería fácil llevarla a la cama?

Fue entonces cuando aquel joven le vino a la mente. Lo había notado la semana anterior, siguiendo sus pasos con un mal logrado disimulo, pero no le había dado mayor importancia. Sabía que podía desaparecerse en cualquier momento, y no le temía en absoluto. No quería que su libertad se viera privada por un muchacho cualquiera, y no pensaba acabar con su paseo creativo por simple precaución. Tenía en mente su próximo proyecto: tenía que renovar su armario. Si bien estaba llena de atuendos (el espacio del cuarto de hotel que rentaba estaba más que nada, lleno de ropa), ya había usado demasiadas veces cada conjunto, y se estaba cansando de lucir siempre igual. Necesitaba ideas. No podía seguir andando por las calles de esa forma, la temporada de invierno estaba a punto de terminar y quería estar a la altura de la que estaba llegando. Pero entre el estúpido charlatán de aquella tienda, y el hombre misterioso que se había obsesionado con ella, sus planes se frustraron. Próximamente tendría que volver por aquellos pasajes e investigar un poco más para poder crear sus propios diseños.

No obstante, ese muchacho había logrado intrigarla. Qué extraño le resultaba que de todos los bares que había en Londres, hubiese terminado justo en aquel, justo donde ella trabajaba. Por la cara del chico, y por la forma tan tonta e insegura que tuvo de encararla sin dudas había sido una casualidad. Parecía un mago bastante humilde, dada su forma de vestir y su aspecto en general. Nada de camisas, de trajes, de presencia imponente. Era un simple hombre debajo de su gastada túnica, sintiéndose avergonzado al hablarle, pero con la bondad desbordándose en sus ojos.

Además, ¡lucía muy joven! ¿cómo podía haberse fijado en ella? Le llevaría cuando menos unos diez años, y estaba segura de que su propia personalidad errática no podría ir nunca con lo que aparentaba ser ese chico, tan manso, con su andar buenudo y tranquilo. Y él no podía haber sido tan ciego de no haberlo notado. Ella misma se miraba al espejo y podía ver con claridad que las arrugas de expresión estaban mucho más marcadas que antaño, y que su piel ya no tenía aquel brillo natural del que tan orgullosa había estado. De no ser por la cantidad de pociones que compraba para su piel, la misma ya estaría perdiendo suavidad, día a día, noche a noche. Había grasa extra en sus caderas, que en el pasado no existía, y si bien seguía siendo una bruja delgada, se sentía levemente incómoda, y sabía que con los años eso tan solo empeoraría. La salvaba su propio trabajo: correr de una mesa a otra atendiendo pedidos hacía que se mantuviera dinámica, y que sus músculos estuvieran tonificados.

Había días que se sentía tan amargada, que no se soportaba ni ella misma. En esos momentos maltrataba a todo el mundo, a cualquiera que se pusiera delante de ella, y le era dificilísimo cumplir con sus obligaciones correctamente, pues los clientes acababan con su paciencia en un santiamén, y la hacía lucir como una malhumorada. Había magos, clientes regulares, que ya estaban acostumbrados a su asquerosa forma de ser, y simplemente saludaban al llegar y al irse, como un mero reflejo. Otros, los que tenían más interés en tirársela que en ser educados, seguían insistiendo, logrando que sus rostros terminarán empapados con alguna bebida, o con un buen cachetazo en la mejilla. En esos momentos se sentía una persona poco paciente, una criatura que estaba destinada a vagar sola por la vida, pues jamás tendría ganas de pasar el tiempo suficiente con otra persona, ya que todas tendrán cosas que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Por estos y otros motivos le había causado tanta gracia la declaración del joven mago: era imposible enamorarla. Nadie podría hacerlo nunca, porque no había nacido para el amor. Por cómo lucía el panorama hasta el momento, había llegado al mundo para luchar: tuvo que dejar a su familia en aquel triste pueblo, para quizás llegar a ser alguien en la vida. Debía trabajar todos los días de su vida en algo que parecía más bien trabajo esclavo, y en donde diariamente encontraba más maltrato que palabras amables. Hacía todo lo que podía manualmente, tanto las comidas diarias como las vestimentas que usaba. No quería parecer una mujer dejada, o de bajos recursos, quería lucir exactamente como deseaba verse: reluciente y llena de fuerza. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba hacerlo. En su interior se sentía tan insignificante como aquel pueblo del que había salido.

Volvió a pensar en todas aquellas personas caminando por la ciudad, y deseó ser una de ellas, acompañadas por su familia, su pareja o algún amigo, y principalmente con energía para disfrutar de la noche. En cambio, ella se encontraba destrozada, con todos sus huesos agotados después de seis días de trabajo, la mayoría con triple turno, y sintió pena de sí misma, en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, sola y cansada. Se alejó entonces de la ventana, y terminó de desvestirse. Guardó prolijamente su vestido en el closet, se quitó la ropa interior y se metió entre las sábanas. Amaba dormir desnuda sobre aquella tela de seda. Tomó su varita, realizó un hechizo sobre el techo de la habitación e inmediatamente se llenó de estrellas. Dejó la varita en su mesa de luz y acomodo la cabeza sobre sus brazos para contemplar el resultado.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la cara del extraño que exteriorizó sus románticas intenciones le vino a la mente. De pronto, sonrió. En el fondo de su corazón, su respuesta a aquella declaración había sido una mentira. En realidad deseaba volver a verlo. Pero ¿cuál sería el punto? En el exacto momento en el que la tratara de verdad, en el que se diera cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser, no habría capricho en el mundo entero que pudiera hacer que aquel tierno joven la quisiera.

Estaba demasiado arruinada para merecer amor.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿C_ _ómo andan?_

 _Les vengo a traer una nueva idea, que espero tenga aceptación._

 _Les voy a contar la historia de cómo, en mi imaginación, es la vida de Cedric Diggory. Siempre tuve un amor especial por él, no me pregunten por qué. Es un personaje con muchísimo potencial, y mucho más interesante y complejo que el lugar que JK le dio en el mundo mágico._

 _Vamos a suponer dos cosas principales para sentar las bases de este fic: la primera es que la vida de Hermione se mantiene constante sólamente hasta su tercer año en Hogwarts. A partir de entonces, queda totalmente en mis manos. La segunda, como podrán suponer, es que Cedric no muere en el cuarto libro. Esto es, sobre todo, porque para mí estos dos personajes podrían haber formado una amistad como ninguna otra. Son dos personas inteligentes a las que si se les hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerse, se podrían haber disfrutado muchis_ _í_ _mo. El resto de las cosas las voy a dejar iguales a las originales, con el propósito de darle contexto y un hermoso mundo a mi historia._

 _Y como idea totalmente nueva, voy tambien a contarles un poco sobre las raíces de Cedric, es decir, sobre sus padres. Sobre su historia de amor. Cómo se conocieron, y cómo llegaron a darle vida a aquel muchacho, que terminó convirti_ _é_ _ndose en el **sol personal** de Hermione Granger. _

_¡Espero que la disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios! Los espero ansiosamente._

 _Un beso grande para todos._

 **Noe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

De por qué coincidió ella con su sol personal

La profesora McGonagall caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor, con paso decidido pero con convicción poco firme. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer sería productivo en el futuro, pero en aquellos momentos le parecía una terrible idea.

De igual forma, eran órdenes de Dumbledore, no era como si las pudiese desobedecer. El hombre tenía sus años, los cuales le habían dado la sabiduría suficiente como para ser considerado uno de los magos más grandes en toda la historia de la magia.

Llevaba con ella un objeto colgando del cuello, lo escondía bajo su túnica con mucho recaudo: nadie debía verlo, mucho menos un profesor. Era una de las posesiones más valiosas del colegio, y solo había una persona entre todo el alumnado a quien podía confiársela. La niña más inteligente que jamás había conocido, que en sus cortos trece años había vivido más aventuras que cualquier otra, y sabía más hechizos y encantamientos que brujas ya graduadas. La admiración y la fe que Minerva tenía depositada en ella, erguían su pecho de orgullo al pensar que pertenecía a la casa de la que era jefa.

Pasó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de las niñas. No necesitó avanzar mucho más, pues en ese momento, una castaña de pelo enmarañado bajaba las escaleras con algunos libros bajo sus brazos.

—Hermione Granger, por favor, venga conmigo —dijo con su característico tono autoritario.

—Si, profesora, ya mismo —la chica de repente se sintió nerviosa. ¿Qué necesitaría? ¿Habría algo en sus deberes de encantamientos que estuviera mal? No podía ser, se regañó entonces, apenas era el segundo día de clases. ¿Habría pasado algo con su familia o con sus amigos? Saber que Black estaba suelto la mantenía en alerta constante, era un tema que no podía dejar ir. Temía en todo momento por la vida de Harry.

Cuando llegó abajo, se paró delante de la vicedirectora y la miró con ojos expectantes

—Vayamos a mi oficina, señorita Granger, que tengo un tema muy importante para discutir con usted.

Hermione la siguió en silencio, preocupada ante el semblante serio de su profesora, pero sin animarse a expresarse en voz alta.

Entraron en el despacho de la mujer, que se encontraba lleno de luz, pues era bien temprano por la mañana y acababa de salir el sol. Tenía una ventana bastante amplia, con vista al campo de quidditch.

—Siéntese, por favor.

Hermione se acercó a una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de madera lustrosa de la profesora, y tomó asiento.

El sombrero puntiagudo de Minerva distraía a la castaña, así que intentó enfocarse con todas sus fuerzas en los ojos, cubiertos por unos delicados anteojos, de su jefa de casa.

—Señorita Granger, tengo una propuesta para usted, que espero piense con mucha meticulosidad y sinceramente, que la acepte —Hermione levantó sus cejas— Como usted misma se habrá dado cuenta, sus capacidades superan ampliamente la media de los cursos a los cuales asiste en este colegio. Los días tienen, para todo el mundo, veinticuatro horas, y eso no es suficiente para la cantidad de cosas que usted podría aprender. No me equivoco… —la miró insinuantemente—. ¿No tiene cada tanto una sensación de insatisfacción? ¿No siente que usted está para cosas más grandes, más complejas, más… simplemente, más?

Hermione se ruborizo de pies a cabeza. Su profesora la conocía muy bien. Esa era, exactamente, la sensación que tenía casi todos los días, cuando leía aquellos libros de baja complejidad, que terminaba en una sentada. El léxico le parecía vago, la redacción mala, y los contenidos demasiado fáciles. Podía recordarlos sin dificultad, y su mente no estaba forzada en absoluto. Era demasiado sencillo. Se sentía desperdiciada. Se acaloró completamente, y bajó la mirada sintiendo vergüenza.

—No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, señorita. En mi opinión, es un rasgo del cual debería estar más que orgullosa —la mujer la miró con una sonrisa—. Es usted muy capaz —. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Es por eso que, junto con el profesor Dumbledore, nos sentimos en la obligación de hacerle una propuesta —.La chica la miró expectante.

McGonagall sacó de entre sus ropas una cadena de oro. De ella colgaba un objeto que tenía apariencia de reloj de arena pequeño, también dorado en sus extremos. Por supuesto, Hermione sabía muy bien lo que era.

—Esto es un… —comenzó a explicar la profesora, pero se vio interrumpida.

—¡Un giratiempo! —completó la frase la chica, emocionada. —¡No puedo creerlo, siempre he querido ver uno!

—No me sorprende que lo conozca, a decir verdad —meditó la profesora —¿Sabe cómo funciona?

—Si mal no recuerdo, es un objeto que retrocede una hora por cada vuelta que se le de. Sirve para viajar en el tiempo.

—Correcto —confirmó la mujer—. Pero no es tan sencillo. Se debe utilizar con muchísima precaución. Por supuesto, nadie debe saber que usted posee uno, señorita Granger. Además, debe ser muy cautelosa, pues nadie verlo, ni verla utilizándolo, ni pensar que usted no pertenece al entorno en el que se encuentra. Esto podría generar consecuencias catastróficas.— le tendió el objeto a la joven, quien se lo colgó en el cuello.

—Entiendo, profesora —repuso Hermione de inmediato—. Tendré el mayor de los cuidados. Entonces, para dejar claro el punto de esta reunión, ¿quiere usted que yo utilice esto para asistir a todas las clases que se dictan en el colegio?

—Precisamente eso es lo que quiero. Con el diseño de este plan académico, los alumnos tienen que elegir entre muchas materias, para orientarse luego a lo que deseen hacer en el futuro. Por supuesto, esto es una ridiculez. Con trece años, no hay forma de que sepan qué es lo que quieren hacer cuando sean adultos. Es por esto que no queremos que usted tenga sus opciones limitadas. Dado que le sobra capacidad, consideramos que usted podría abarcarlo todo. Retroceder en el tiempo las veces que sean necesarias para asistir a todas las clases que desee, por supuesto,siempre y cuando su rendimiento se mantenga tan alto como el actual.

—¿Todas las clases que yo quiera? —preguntó la muchacha con incredulidad y la voz teñida de emoción.

—Además, tengo una sugerencia para hacerle… —siguió la mujer—. De verdad consideramos que el nivel de educación que usted está recibiendo es muy pobre para su capacidad. Su cerebro necesita un estímulo mayor que cualquier otro alumno, más desafío. Estoy convencida de que si se pusiera a tomar más clases de este tercer año que está comenzando, también sería insuficiente. Los temas que se tocan son muy poco profundos, se les hace saber a los alumnos las cosas en la superficie, solo para que conozcan su existencia. Usted, en cambio, puede con más. En realidad, _debe_ saber más —explicitó—. No debemos olvidar que fue gracias a sus prematuros conocimientos que usted y sus amigos se han salvado de varios aprietos. Y, es probable, que los mismos vuelvan a ser necesarios en el futuro —Hermione entendió enseguida que hablaba de las potenciales amenazas de Voldemort—. Así que mi consejo es… tome todas las clases que guste. Pero no empiece por el primer nivel. Use este primer mes de clases para leer el material introductorio sobre las asignaturas que vaya a tomar, y luego, ingrese a cursos superiores. Pídame todos los libros que necesite para absorber la mayor cantidad de información posible, y podrá avanzar un par de niveles. Yo hablaré con los profesores del sexto año para que la incluyeran en su curso. Estoy segura de que no habrá problema —A Hermione se le descolocó la mandíbula.

—¡Sexto año! ¡Profesora! ¿No le parece un salto enorme? —preguntó preocupada.

—Es un poco ambicioso, debo reconocerlo —le contestó McGonagall—. Pero nuestro tiempo con este objeto es limitado. Y creo que debemos sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Y creo también que usted podrá lograrlo. Entenderá sin ningún problemas los contenidos que se dicten en sexto año, e incluso le irá mejor al resto de los alumnos. No tengo ninguna duda —el orgullo se le notaba en la voz —. Además, de esa forma, sus compañeros no sabrán que habrá algo extraño. Seguirá con su rutina como siempre en lo que a ellos respecta. En cambio, los alumnos de sexto año están en otra sintonía, y pienso admitirla en todas las clases que no tengan a ningún Gryffindor de por medio. La mayoría son compartidas entre alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, de esa forma reducimos la posibilidad de que corran rumores. Por supuesto, el plan no es infalible, pero haremos lo posible para que pase desapercibido. Por ejemplo, mantenerla alejada de las lenguas viperinas de nuestros queridos alumnos de las mazmorras… —la profesora despreciaba a los Slytherins, por mucho que quisiera lucir imparcial.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿le interesa la idea? —preguntó finalmente, mirando atentamente cómo Hermione tocaba la cadenita que se encontraba ahora entre su túnica.

—¿Que si me interesa? ¡me enloquece este plan! ¡me siento halagada! Profesora, no sé cómo agradecerle semejante oportunidad.

—No tienes que agradecerme en absoluto. Tan solo de lo mejor de usted, y será más que suficiente.

Hermione salió del despacho bailando de felicidad. ¡No podía creerlo! Podía elegir entre todo lo que quisiera, cosa que siempre había querido (había considerado muy injusto tener que decidirse por tan pocas materias), y ahora tendría para entretenerse durante ese año, sintiéndose por fin útil. No desperdiciada. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pues podría sonar demasiado chocante, como si fuese una persona arrogante. Es por esto que jamás se había quejado, pero que se hubieran dado cuenta de aquello sin tener que expresar sus sentimientos era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. ¡Cuántos desafíos tendría!

Era consciente también que estaría el doble, o más bien el triple, de cansada. Para ella cada día tendría no ocho, sino dieciséis horas de cursos, lo cual visto sin tanta emoción de por medio, le parecía una locura. Eso por supuesto, sin considerar todo el tiempo que le llevaría estar al día con las lecturas y las tareas. No podía llevar ese ritmo, sin duda alguna. Tendría que elegir con meticulosidad. Quizás podría hacer tan solo las materias de sexto que se dieran por la tarde, y no todas.

Lamentaba caer en la realidad, pero lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar, sería a tres o cuatro materias por la tarde. Quería ser consistente con sus decisiones, no podría sobredimensionar sus capacidades (y tampoco quería subdimensionarlas y perder semejante oportunidad).

Es por esto que después de un análisis intensivo de todos los horarios y de los temas que incluía cada materia, se había decidido por las siguientes cuatro: aritmancia, runas antiguas, alquimia y magia terrestre. Las primeras tres eran asignaturas opcionales, y la última era extracurricular. No obstante, al tener la oportunidad de asistir a esta última, por más de que hubiese muy pocos alumnos con quien compartirla (o mejor dicho, pocas personas que le prestaran ayuda en caso de necesitarla), sentía que el conocimiento de la magia de la tierra, las piedras y el suelo podrían ser de extrema utilidad en un futuro. "Nunca se sabe qué tan necesario es utilizar el entorno cuando carece de cosas más concretas.", pensaba Hermione. Con la decisión sobre las electivas no tuvo ninguna duda: sabía de la importancia de manejar los cuatro elementos básicos (así como también la trasmutación de las sustancias), de saber leer escritos antiguos, y por supuesto, de manejar los números con precisión

Cuando le comunicó a la profesora su decisión, pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer. No sabía si era porque no esperaba que eligiera aquello, o porque le parecía demasiado ambicioso, o tal vez todo lo contrario. También le dijo que prefería ir a los cursos de la tarde, para así poder usar las mañanas para dormir algunas horas extras antes de empezar el día. Prefería quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo sus deberes.

—¿Pasa algo, profesora? —inquirió, dudosa.

—En absoluto, señorita Granger. ¡Excelente elección! Me alegro mucho por ello. Además, acaba de hacer mi trabajo extremadamente fácil. Ha elegido asignaturas en el turno en el que están los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, tal como era nuestro plan. Me asombra eso sí, que tan solo se haya quedado con cuatro opciones, de todas las que hay.

—Es que temo no poder abarcar todo, profesora —confesó—. Prefiero hacer pocas cosas bien, antes que muchas cosas mal.

—Excelente filosofía de vida, Granger. Me gusta que piense de esa forma, la volverá eficiente en el futuro —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Voy a estar tremendamente cansada —confesó con la mirada clavada en el piso, como si estuviera mal decir aquello.

—Pero, ¿recuerda usted que también puede usar el giratiempo para retroceder las horas y usarlas para descansar?

—Si, lo recuerdo. Pero le temo a mi cansancio mental, más que nada —tenía los ojos levemente empañados… no quería demostrar debilidad ante su profesora, o falta de responsabilidad, ¡o mucho menos que pensara que estaba echando a perder aquello!

—Oh, ¡por supuesto! Qué desconsiderado de mi parte —se arrepintió enseguida la bruja de sus palabras anteriores. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho, tal vez demasiado. —Lamento mucho exigirle tanto. No pretendo excederme, lo siento. Por favor, ¡que no caigan esas lágrimas! Todo esto es un plan para que esté feliz y en su máximo rendimiento. Para que conozca sus límites y quizás, los supere. Pero hasta lo que usted esté dispuesta a dar, ni más ni menos.

—Gracias, profesora.- Hermione sonrió.

—Hoy por la noche le enviaré a su habitación todos los libros que necesitará para llegar al sexto curso el próximo mes. Si los recuerdo con claridad, no son tantos. No le llevará demasiado tiempo. Eso sí, ha elegido materias que tienen tanta práctica como teoría. ¡No dude en consultarme a mí o a cualquier otro profesor ante la más mínima duda o problema con el que se encuentre! Ya estarán todos al tanto de esta situación especial, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que se encargaría de ello esta semana. Y recuerde, estamos para ayudarla. Esperamos grandes cosas de usted, señorita Granger.

Hermione sintió un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Sabía que tenían fe en ella, solo que no entendía que ello implicara tanta responsabilidad. ¿Por qué su mente les había llamado la atención? ¿No había otras personas con igual o mejor capacidad dentro del colegio? ¿Por qué solo ella?

Se despidió de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y se fue a afrontar el día, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Quería que todo le saliera bien, pero de pronto se percató de que quizás con toda esa carga sobre sus hombros, sería un año bastante solitario. Y tampoco podría permitirse alejarse tanto de Ron y Harry, más sabiendo lo que la familia Weasley le había contado en confidencialidad aquel verano (si, efectivamente, Sirius Black, el temible asesino, había escapado de Azkaban y estaba detrás del famoso Harry Potter. Porque, ¿cuándo no?).

La castaña asistió a ese día a clases como cualquier, y al final de la jornada, se había olvidado de todas esas preocupaciones con las que comenzó la mañana. Entraron riendo con sus amigos a la sala común, se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas ratonas que había en la habitación gigante, y comentaron y debatieron todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante las clases: caras de los profesores, frases célebres escuchadas durante todas aquellas horas, preocupaciones sobre el año escolar en sí. También debatieron sobre las caras nuevas que habían visto tanto en los pasillos como en las aulas, y también sobre la apariencia de chicos y chicas del colegio, que estaban entrando en sus años adolescentes y ya no todos lucían tan niños como antes. Las chicas, en particular, estaban desarrollando unos cuerpos con los que los chicos quedaban fascinados, y estos por su parte, parecían que habían crecido un centímetro por cada día de vacaciones.

Cuando el cansancio cayó sobre todos, la euforia del reencuentro y de las novedades empezó a desaparecer, y uno a uno, todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse a sus dormitorios. Fue entonces, mientras Hermione subía las escaleras, que recordó la conversación que mantuvo con McGonagall aquella mañana. Y se dio cuenta de que la profesora le había dicho que iba a hacer llegar los libros aquella noche, por lo que suponía que ya estarían en algún lugar de su habitación. ¡Sus compañeras! ¡Esperaba que no los hubiesen visto! ¿Qué explicación ridícula tendría que dar entonces? Nadie entendería cuál sería su interés en material tan avanzado. Apresuró sus pasos, abriendo la puerta de la alcoba con más fuerza de la usual, y sintiéndose entonces aliviada. Como había supuesto, la vicedirectora había cumplido con su palabra. Sobre su cama se encontraban, efectivamente, una pila de libros bastante gruesos. Cuando se acercó pudo contarlos. Eran ocho. Tres de aritmancia, tres de alquimia, y uno de cada una de las otras dos asignaturas. No obstante, cuando los abrió para ojearlos, se dio cuenta de a qué se debía aquella desproporción: los primeros libros tenían muchísimos números y fórmulas químicas lo que por consiguiente hacía que ocuparan demasiado espacio todas las explicaciones y los desarrollos. En cambio, los otros dos eran más gruesos y su letra era de tamaño milimétrico. Los cerró y le sonrió a las portadas de los mismos. ¡Al fin tenía material valioso en sus manos! Y por suerte, nadie lo había visto.

* * *

Aquel mes fue de locos. Hermione Granger no tuvo, por supuesto, ningún problema en aprender a usar el giratiempo. Entendió al instante la dinámica del mismo, y en menos de dos días ya había organizado su mes entero, es decir, cuántas vueltas por día real necesitaría para poder abarcar todo los que sus ambiciosos planes pretendían leer. Leyó los libros, los releyó, y los memorizó. No quería que se le escapara ningún dato ni ninguna deducción importante, pues de lo contrario quedaría rezagada cuando estuviera en la clase verdadera, con alumnos y profesores verdaderos, y no pretendía quedar como una estúpida.

Ya llegando a finales de septiembre, la castaña se encontraba en su habitación (vacía, sus compañeras estaban en clases), leyendo por última vez el tomo de runas antiguas, cuando una lechuza tocó a su ventana con su pico. La chica se acercó despacio, abrió el vidrio y la acarició mientras tomaba la carta que traía agarrada. Era de McGonagall, y la misma decía:

"Estimada señorita Granger: ¿como viene todo? ¿tiene alguna consulta? Por favor, no olvide preguntar cualquier duda. Saludos cordiales, Profesora McGonagall."

Se levantó para tomar pluma y pergamino y contestar aquella nota, pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Lavender Brown, irrumpió en la habitación como un torbellino. Velozmente, Hermione tapó los libros que se encontraban dispuestos sobre su cama, con la misma manta con la que se había estado cubriendo las piernas minutos antes. La rubia no notó este movimiento, pues cuando entró estaba ensimismada en algún pensamiento del que Hermione no tenía idea. Pero, unos momentos después, cuando reaccionó, miró a la castaña con extrañeza.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¡Si hace apenas unos segundos estábamos en clase, y yo fui la primera en dejar el aula! —se notaba en los ojos de la muchacha la confusión que sentía.

Nuevamente, la castaña se vio interrumpida, pero esta vez fue para bien. Siguiendo a su amiga como una loca, Parvati Patil entró rezongando al lugar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste como una loca del salón? —le preguntó con un dejo de histeria en la voz.

—Es que me pone nerviosa Malfoy, con esos aires de grandeza. Me voy para no abalanzarme sobre él.

—¡Pero si es a Hermione a quien ha atacado! ¿por qué te lo tomas tan personal?

—¡Porque no tiene ningún derecho! ¡es un imbécil!

—Pero si a ella no le molesta tanto …

Hermione entonces levantó la cabeza y habló elevando su voz para interrumpir la discusión de sus compañeras de cuarto.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí?

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¿cómo hiciste para llegar aquí antes que yo? —volvió al ataque la rubia.

—No se preocupen por Malfoy. No pierdas un segundo poniéndote nerviosa por él —se dirigió directamente a la chica de rulos—. Ni por lo que dice o deja de decir. De verdad, te lo agradezco, pero no tomes personales sus palabras. No necesito que pelees las batallas por mí —Se lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna, pero siendo cien por ciento firme en su argumento. Lavender se quedó estática.

—Da lo mismo… —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. Seas o no seas tú, no puede andar por la vida diciéndole sangre sucia a los hijos de muggles.

—Trata de no darle demasiada importancia… en el fondo, creo que es tan malvado porque su vida es mucho peor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Con esa última frase, Hermione salió del lugar velozmente, encaminándose al gran comedor pues ya era la hora del almuerzo. Dejó la pregunta de su amiga sin contestar, y le rezó a Merlín para que no la siguiera e insistiera con el tema. ¡Se había salvado por los pelos! Esa reciente situación le había salido bien de casualidad, entre ambas interrupciones y el tema del slytherin de por medio. De verdad fue la salvación que necesitaba para salir de aquel aprieto, su cabeza estaba en blanco, pues no se le ocurría ninguna mentira lo suficientemente buena para solventar la situación.

De camino al almuerzo, se cruzó a la profesora cuya carta, acababa de recordar, no había alcanzado a responder.

—Granger, ¿cómo está? —le dijo suavemente—. ¿Recibió mi nota?

—Si, profesora, muchas gracias por la preocupación. No tuve tiempo de contestarle. Le iba a decir que por ahora todo está resultando más que bien.

—¡Cuánto me alegra oír eso! —contestó, pero su mirada se desvió un poco más allá, buscando a alguien a la distancia. De repente, se enfocó. Había dado con su objetivo.

—¡Diggory! —gritó con su voz autoritaria—. ¡Venga, por favor!

A lo lejos, un muchacho giró la cabeza. Lo único que pudo divisar Hermione en ese momento fue a un joven de espalda ancha, cabellera castaño clara, y bastante alto.

—Señorita Granger, voy a presentarle ahora a un alumno de Hufflepuff. A mi criterio, un muchacho tan inteligente como usted.

—¿Y por qué va a presentármelo?

—Bueno, pues porque unos años atrás… estuvo en el mismo lugar en el que está usted ahora —Hermione alzó las cejas en sorpresa—. Así es, Granger. No es usted la primer persona en utilizar el giratiempo. Es la segunda.

La castaña vio cómo el joven se acercaba, y la ansiedad comenzó a crecer en ella.

Minerva McGonagall se giró levemente para mirarlo también, y sonrió con admiración. Por el brillo que Hermione vio en los ojos de su profesora, parecía hasta quererlo. Se volvió hacia ella nuevamente, y le dijo:

—Sí, definitivamente, Cedric Diggory es el indicado.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, donde empieza verdaderamente la historia de Hermione y Cedric. También, por supuesto y siempre infaltable, la primer mención de Draquito._

 _Espero que lo disfruten y aguardo los comentarios con ansiedad._

 _¡Un beso enorme para todos!_

 **Noe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

De cómo el padre de su sol personal se prometió conquistar a Adelaide

Se podría decir, sin ningún tipo de dudas, que conocer a Adelaide había arruinado por completo la vida de Amos. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella noche en el bar, y no se animaba a acercarse de nuevo a esa mujer. Sus palabras le habían calado hondo, ella había dejado bien claro que no quería volver a verlo. Él sabía que su forma de aproximarse por vez primera no había sido la más inteligente de todas, pero le había salido así, y ya estaba hecho. No podía deshacer sus acciones, tendría de ahora en más aquel punto de partida, y debería acomodar sus fichas para ganar aquel juego con el que se había obsesionado.

A lo largo del días, con el pasar de las horas, dos pensamientos contrapuestos ocupaban la mente del hombre. Por un lado, el miedo. No le había gustado sentirse rechazado. Ahora quería demostrarle a ella, y más que nada, a sí mismo, que podría tenerla. Pero de verdad, desde aquel exacto momento en el que la había visto por primera vez, algo había nacido dentro de él, algo que le hacía estar asustado continuamente: temía moverse o hablar en falso, cualquier cosa que hiciera que ella lo descartara totalmente y para siempre.

Había tenido su primer no. Pues bien, no se vencería tan fácilmente.

En continuación con aquella línea de pensamiento, surgía la idea opuesta a la anterior: sentía adrenalina. Quería ir ya mismo a buscarla, quería trazar un plan tan metódico y detallado que no pudiera fallar. Tenía miedo de actuar rápido, pero quería actuar en aquel mismo instante. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella lo dejara entrar en su vida.

¡Cuánta perfección en un solo ser humano! De solo pensarla se volvía loco. Su cara, su pelo, su cuerpo, su boca. Su forma de andar, de moverse, de sonreír. Su carácter, su soberbia, su desinterés en todo lo que no fuera aquello que ocupaba su mente. Amos había llegado a la conclusión (se notaba con tan solo observar), que su entorno le era indiferente. Esto le daba dos opciones: o bien era una mujer con la cabeza en las nubes, pero sabía estar atenta a las posibles amenazas (y por ello había notado que él la había estado persiguiendo), o bien lo había visto, realmente se había fijado en él, y le había interesado. Mirado dos veces. Gustado. Lo que fuera, pero le había generado _algo._ Convenientemente Amos optó por creer la segunda opción, pues entonces tenía esperanzas.

Había perdido la paz interior. Era la mejor manera de describir lo que aquel hombre estaba pasando en esos momentos, y fue por eso que decidió desechar uno de los dos pensamientos, no esperar un momento más (ya había esperado lo suficiente), y empezar a conquistar a la mujer que algún día sería la madre de sus hijos. Pero, ¿qué sabía de ella? Poco y nada. Sabía en qué bar encontrarla por las noches, eso sí. Sabía que trabajaba en un restaurante del mundo muggle, eso también. ¿Pero cuál? Habría millones, y no tenía forma de averiguarlo, pues ni siquiera sabía sus horarios, sus recorridos, mucho menos dónde vivía. El único primer paso que se le ocurría, era volver al bar ya conocido aquella noche misma noche y de alguna forma, la que fuera, sacarle algo de información a cualquier mago que trabajaba allí. Quizás a esa chica a la que había abrazado, ambas parecían apreciarse. Se preguntaba si podría ser lo suficientemente convincente como para que la mujer abriera su boca y revelara información confidencial sobre su compañera de trabajo. No era un plan muy sólido, pero tampoco tenía otra idea. Probaría con aquella, y luego vería qué otra cosa podía hacer, en caso de que no funcionara.

Amos, con sus cortos veintiún años, era un hombre muy inteligente. Nada más salir de Hogwarts, había conseguido un puesto en el ministerio como administrativo, y había comenzado a ganar el dinero suficiente como mantenerse él mismo y no molestar a nadie. Sus padres eran personas de clase media, que por fortuna habían heredado algunas propiedades en el pasado, y ahora podían darse el lujo de regalarle una a su hijo. Fue por esta razón que Amos no tuvo dificultad para mudarse solo, y con el sueldo que cobraba en el ministerio podía mantener una vida razonablemente confortable.

Era principio de semana, y el joven estaba terminando su tranquilo día de trabajo. Ya sabía cómo seguiría su día, pues ese era el momento en el que comenzaría con su plan. Era un estratega nato, y estaba orientado a objetivos, por lo que nada lo detendría en aquel emprendimiento. Se ganaría el corazón de Adelaide costase lo costase.

Salió del ministerio con una actitud optimista, se dirigió primero a su hogar, a quitarse el cansancio del día y refrescarse un poco. Eso fue lo que hizo ni bien cruzó la puerta de su casa: desvestirse, darse una ducha, y reposar un poco acostado en su cama. Quería vestirse elegante pero a su vez casual, de una forma que las personas encontraran atractiva y que generase ganas de contarle confidencialidades. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y abrió su armario, escogiendo una camisa más propicia para la noche, y poniéndosela con el mismo pantalón con el que había ido a trabajar aquel día. Sin corbata ni saco de traje, tan solo con un suéter, se puso su capa, perfumó, buscó dinero, llaves, varita, y se fue. Al salir se dio cuenta de que se había abrigado demasiado: hacía bastante calor aquellos días, y se vendrían días peores, mejor que lo comenzara a tener en cuenta.

Llegó al bar mucho más temprano de lo que había previsto, y aquello le jugó en contra, pues estaba repleto de gente. Aquellos eran los lugares a donde las personas iban después de la oficina a descansar y tomar alguna cerveza de mantequilla para relajar después de todo el estrés del día laboral. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, incluso algunas parejas estaban sentadas demasiado juntas, una arriba de la otra, y había demasiada gente parada. Le hubiese gustado encontrar un lugar en la barra, sería lo más indicado para poder hablar con la compañera de trabajo de Adelaide, pero no fue posible. Todos los bancos altos dispuestos a un lado de la misma estaban ocupados, en su mayoría por lo que suponían eran clientes regulares. Estaban solos, tomaban demasiado, no hablaban con nadie. Tan solo miraban fijamente el fondo de cada vaso que momentos antes había estado lleno de alcohol, posiblemente meditando sobre sus patéticas vidas. Había entrado hacía apenas unos segundos a local, y esto a Amos ya le pareció evidente.

No le quedó más remedio que sentarse en una mesa alejada de todo aquel movimiento, bastante aislada por cierto, y ordenar un trago. Un muchacho se acercó para tomar su orden, y Amos Diggory se preguntó si existiría también la posibilidad de que el mago conociera a la chica.

-—Una copa de vino por favor —le indicó al muchacho. Este lo miró por uno momento, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. Amos lo miró con atención. Incluso en aquella oscuridad, pudo ver que su cara carecía de expresión y que sus ojos no tenían profundidad. —Lo siento, ¿me escuchaste? —otro momento de silencio. Luego, sacó de su delantal un bloc de notas y tomó el pedido. Toda esta tardanza fue absurda, lo cual a pesar de su esencia Hufflepuff, hizo que Amos pensara que aquel hombre no era una persona con muchas luces. Tal vez, era algo positivo. Podría ser el indicado para preguntar por la chica sin que sospechara en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, escuché —dijo un poco tajante—. ¿Desea algo más, señor? ¿algo para no tomar alcohol con el estómago vacío? —inquirió el chico, recuperando la cordialidad.

-—No, nada de eso. Pero sí tengo una pregunta… —inspiró para tomar coraje y lucir desinteresado. Sonrió, intentando poner una expresión que resultara convincente—. Creo que trabaja aquí una amiga de mi hermano—. No sabía de dónde le había salido eso. Él no tenía hermanos. —Iban juntos a Hogwarts hace algunos años.

—Necesito que sea más específico, señor, muchas brujas trabajan aquí —la voz del mesero era suave, su ritmo al hablar insoportablemente lento.

—Claro, lo siento. Es una chica alta, diría que rubia… —se hizo el que no recordaba mucho—. Muy bonita. Si mal no recuerdo, le gustaba vestir con colores chillones —de repente sintió miedo de haber dicho demasiado.

—Pues no asocio esa descripción con nadie que trabaje aquí.

Amos se irritó. Ya sabía que lo parecía, pero ¿podía ser tan idiota? ¿Nadie le venía a la mente, así fueran más de una bruja? Sabía a ciencia cierta que Adelaide trabaja allí, y si este chico no la asociaba siquiera, algo raro había en él.

—¿No recuerda su nombre? —esa pregunta sacó a Amos de sus cavilaciones sobre la incompetencia del muchacho.

—Es que no estoy seguro.. pasaron tantos años desde la última vez que la vi. Era una amiga cercana de mi hermano, no mía. Pero la veía varias veces, cuando venía a nuestra casa a compartir alguna comida. Yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces —se hizo el que pensaba con detenimiento—. Creo recordar que comenzaba con A... ¿Adelaide, puede ser?

—¡Oh, si! Addie. Si, trabaja aquí —confirmó—. Una bruja simpatiquísima. Pero no se encuentra en este momento. ¿Quiere que le diga que pasó por aquí?

—Mmm. En realidad, preferiría darle una sorpresa... ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarla? Me gustaría ir a visitarla mañana, creo que se alegraría de verme. ¿Tal vez donde trabaja durante el día, o donde vive? —Amos sonrió. El mesero se quedó mirándolo, sin contestar. Quizás tenía alguna neurona en su cabeza, y quizás todo aquello le resultara extraño. O tal vez simplemente le gustaba hacer esas pausas.

-—¿Por qué suponía que Addie trabajaba aquí? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-—Pues me pareció verla hace unos días cuando pasé caminando por la puerta, pero no estaba seguro y no tuve tiempo de entrar a averiguar, llevaba mucha prisa —Se apuró a contestar Amos. El joven relajó su expresión, por lo que el mago supuso que creyó aquella historia.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin más—. De igual forma, no puedo ayudarlo. No tengo idea. Addie no cuenta nada personal. O por lo menos, no a mí.

—De verdad, ¿nada?

—Puedo decirle que trabaja aquí casi todos los días, de ocho de la noche a dos de la mañana.

—¿Por qué _casi_ todos los días?

—Hay días en los que no viene. Los dueños son bastante flexibles con sus horarios, si me permite decirle —comentó incluso con un tono más bajo que el que venía utilizando—. Pareciera que tuviese algún trato especial, es como si los turnos tuviesen que acomodarse a ella en lugar de ella a los horarios —había un dejo de reproche en su voz.

—Quizás sea buena amiga del dueño… si usted sabe a lo que me refiero —aventuró Amos. De repente temió pensar que Adelaide estuviese en alguna especie de relación extra profesional con el dueño del bar. Si bien había dicho eso por decir, en realidad era una idea que se le _acababa_ de ocurrir, hasta ese momento no había siquiera sopesado la posibilidad. Quizás estuviese ya con alguien, no necesariamente el dueño del bar.

—No lo sé. Como le dije antes, no sé nada de nada. Addie es una persona muy reservada. Todo puede ser posible —el estómago del mago se retorció al escuchar esto—. En fin, ahora le traigo su copa de vino. ¿Sigue sin querer nada para comer?

—Tan solo el vino, muchas gracias —' _bueno para nada_ ', agregó en su mente.

Se sentía raro. Amos no era una persona que se irritara con facilidad, ni que criticara a las personas para sus adentros. Había pasado toda su vida destacándose por ser manso, dulce y tolerante. O por lo menos así lo describían las personas a su alrededor. Padres y profesores orgullosos, amigos fieles ante su forma de ser. Siempre había sido muy, muy bueno. Siempre todos lo habían querido. Le daba pena pensar que todas esas relaciones que en su momento le habían parecido tan importantes, ahora estaban en el pasado. Todas esas personas, que pensaba que no podía vivir sin ellas, habían desaparecido de su cotidianeidad.

Bueno, no todas. Pero la gran mayoría. Ya casi no veía a sus padres, con suerte si los iba a visitar una vez cada seis meses. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que había dejado el colegio, y había perdido contacto con casi todos sus amigos. Tan solo le había quedado uno. Su mejor amigo, aquel que había crecido en su mismo vecindario, en la casa de al lado de la suya, para ser más precisos. Con quien había asistido a Hogwarts simultáneamente y con quien a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes casas, había pasado todos los momentos memorables de su adolescencia.

Su nombre era Fabrizzio, un Slytherin muy particular. Poseía las características más destacables de aquella no tan noble casa, y Amos lo consideraba la persona más inteligente y astuta que jamás iba a conocer. Desde que habían comenzado la vida como adultos, se seguían frecuentado tanto como les era posible. Se juntaban a tomar tragos una o dos veces por semana, a veces uno de los dos se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro (probablemente por estar borracho como una cuba), y los fines de semana libres (es decir, sin la mujer/hombre de turno), hacían planes para divertirse tanto como siempre.

Le resultaba extraño todo el asunto que estaba viviendo, pues a esta altura, de tratarse de una circunstancia normal, ya le habría contado a Fabrizzio todo sobre esta mujer que lo tenía encantado. Pero ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza. No sabía bien qué sentía en el cuerpo, ni en la mente, ni en el corazón, pero al pensar en ella, solo al recordarla, todos sus sentidos se alteraban y era como si se encontrase bajo algún encantamiento. No era dueño de sí mismo. Sobre todo su mente, se sentía confuso. Desde que la había conocido había pensado en ella sin parar un solo segundo, como un virus que se había adueñado de todo su ser y que lo estaba haciendo sentir tan mal que por momentos parecía intolerable.

Y no podía confesarle eso a su amigo. No podía decirle que se sentía como un loco obsesivo, tramando un plan, teniendo episodios psicóticos. No era normal. Y él no era tonto, Fabrizzio se preocuparía y se interpondría en cualquier idea que tuviera en mente. Pero es que sin duda algo estaba ocurriendo. Sentir amor, y obsesión, con tan solo ver caminar a una mujer, no era normal en él. No poder respirar siquiera, sin pensar en ella, tampoco. Y tramar planes que incluyeran perseguir gente y obtener información de formas no tan usuales, mucho menos. Pero no quería parar, eso lo tenía muy claro. Esa era la única razón por la cual no le había dicho a su amigo que lo acompañara a tomar un trago. Hubiese sido mucho más divertido haber estado sentado allí teniendo a alguien con quien hablar, pero no era posible. Todavía no tenía una buena explicación para darle sin sonar como un enfermo mental.

El mesero le trajo el pedido, y en el mismo instante, Amos le pagó. No tenía ganas de volver a verlo en toda la noche. Ni bien tuviese la oportunidad se cambiaría de mesa, intentando acercarse así a la barra, y con un poco de suerte podría hablar con aquella chica, su primer objetivo, o al menos lograr que lo atendiera alguien que no le pareciera tan estúpido. Apuró su copa de vino - no tenía tanta paciencia _con nada_ aquella noche, otra característica inusual en él - y se levantó. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que había llegado al local, pero Amos ya sentía que sus planes estaban frustrados. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse y volver otro día. Estaba claro que ese lugar seguiría lleno de gente hasta altas horas de la noche, y que no tendría oportunidad de acercarse a la cantinera. Tampoco vería a Adelaide, el incompetente mesero se lo había dicho. No tenía sentido seguir allí.

Tomó su capa, - se la había quitado al entrar al bar, hacía un calor de muerte - y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando, de camino hacia la misma, entre todas aquellas personas que había (casi no se podía caminar, los magos y brujas se chocaban los unos contra los otros), divisó una silla de las altas, aquellas que se disponen alrededor de la barra, vacía. Amos se apresuró a llegar a ella, antes de que alguien más la ocupara, y su intento fue exitoso. Se subió sin problemas, e ignoró a todos los que le preguntaban si quería beber algo, esperando impacientemente, a que la muchacha por la que él había ido a aquel lugar se acercara para poder hablarle. En el interín, se dedicó a analizar con mucha atención a todas las personas que estaban allí.

Algunos magos y brujas le llamaron la atención en particular. Él había logrado sentarse en una esquina de la barra, en donde tenía una visión bastante amplia del bar. Tenía unas seis mesas bastante cerca, en donde a medida que la gente se iba yendo, si prestaba la suficiente atención y agudizaba el oído, podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Había una pareja que estaba discutiendo - al parecer él había sido infiel, qué novedad - y a medida que iban ingiriendo más alcohol, peor se ponía todo. Decidió que un problema tan mundano no merecía su atención, y prosiguió a analizar la siguiente mesa. Era un grupo de amigos - o compañeros de trabajo - que al parecer estaban celebrando la promoción de uno de ellos. Ninguna cara le sonaba familiar, por lo que prosiguió a mirar la siguiente mesa. Y luego la próxima. Y así siguió con todas las que tenía al alcance de su visión, observando tanto como podía, sobre todo para no aburrirse.

Mucho más allá de aquellas primeras mesas, vio a un hombre. Aquel mago, a diferencia de todas aquellas caras que había visto hasta ese momento, llamó genuinamente su atención. Su cara era, desde todo punto de vista, perturbadora. Angulosa, pómulos marcados. Mirada penetrante y ojos oscuros. Su cabellera era negra, y Amos no pudo dejar de notar la cantidad de cabello que poseía en su cabeza. Era un hombre de rostro enjuto, tenía una cara con poca carne y expresión adusta. Sus cejas estaban muy juntas, lucía enojado con aquel ceño fruncido, y apretaba tanto los finos labios que casi no se veían. Tenía una copa de whiskey de fuego firmemente agarrada en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda sostenía su varita, también con mucha fuerza, a juzgar por la forma de su mano y los salientes nudillos.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero fue bastante. Lo analizó hasta el cansancio, había algo tremendamente intrigante en aquel hombre, algo oscuro. Finalmente, sucedió. Su extremado escrutamiento se vio interrumpido cuando alguien le tocó suavemente la mano, para llamar su atención. El lugar ya se estaba vaciando, y aquella bruja que tanto había estado esperando, ya tenía sus manos desocupadas y estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención únicamente a él. Se alegró por no haberse ido de allí antes.

—Señor, hace mucho tiempo que está aquí, y sin tomar nada. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? No falta mucho para que cerremos, mejor que se apresure si así lo desea —Amos no podía creer que ya era más de media noche. No tenía sentido lo rápido que habían avanzado los minutos.

—No, ya tomé suficiente por esta noche. Mañana hay que ir a trabajar —dijo sonriendo de forma amable.

—Si, por supuesto, entiendo. Entonces, si me permite preguntarle, ¿por qué está sentado aquí desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Es que acaso está esperando a alguien? —la chica lo miró con ojos lastimosos, queriéndo decir con la mirada que probablemente esa persona no iba a llegar.

—No, no, para nada. En realidad, quería hablar con usted.

—¿¡Conmigo!? - se sorprendió la bruja.

—Si, con usted. Lo que sucede es que…

En el momento en el que iba a empezar con su historia, el joven que lo había atendido cuando había llegado salió de la cocina y llamó a la un grito.

—¡Paige! Ven conmigo un segundo por favor —Claro, pensó Amos, para interrumpirlo si tenía rapidez al hablar.

—Voy en un segundo —contestó ella.

—No, es urgente. Ven de inmediato.

La chica - Paige - se disculpó con Amos ' _en un momento vuelvo usted'_ y se fue hacia las cocinas. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a la barra, y ya no era la misma chica que se había adentrado a esas puertas. Esta bruja estaba verdaderamente cabreada.

—¿Qué pasó ahí adentro? —dijo Amos jovialmente—. ¿Con quien peleó señorita, está bien? —preguntó.

—Corta ya con esa mierda —le contestó la chica con agresividad—. Dime qué demonios quieres con Addie a menos que quieras recibir la golpiza de tu vida —todo en su actitud corporal era verdaderamente amenazadora. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a la cara de Amos. — ¿Quién carajo eres?

—Espera, espera. Baja esa varita por favor —pidió, acercando sus manos suavemente hacia las de las chica e intentando con un gesto que le hiciera caso a las palabras que estaba diciendo—. Soy el hermano de un amigo de ella, fueron juntos a Hogwarts.

—Te dije que la cortaras con esa mierda, ¿no me oíste? —la chica, que apenas había bajado la guardia, volvió a levantar la varita con más intención. La poca gente que estaba se había puesto a mirar la escena.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que estoy mintiendo? —dijo Amos con las manos alzadas, haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Cómo crees? —la varita estaba peligrosamente cerca de la nariz del ex Hufflepuff—. Addie nunca fue a Hogwarts.

El mago se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan iluso de dar por sentado que la chica era del lugar, y que había asistido al mismo colegio que él? ¡qué tonto había sido! Ahora no sabía cómo iba a lograr que la chica confiara en él.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No tienes que amenazarme —el otro mesero inoperante no había sido tan estúpido después de todo. Había sido lo suficientemente despierto como para advertirle a su compañera sobre la conversación que habían tenido horas atrás. —No voy a mentirte. La verdad es que, Addie y yo somos… nada, en este momento. Pero quiero que lo seamos, ese es mi deseo. Estoy… muy interesado en ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero —levantó las cejas insinuantemente—. Pero no me deja acercarme. No quiere verme —dijo tratando de demostrar la tristeza que aquello le generaba. —No la conozco. En lo más mínimo. Tan solo puedo decirte que intenté acercarme, y me sacó volando peor que un bateador a una quaffle en pleno partido. Y desde entonces no sé cómo acercarme a ella, no sé cómo actuar. No quiero hacer nada que la aleje, y eso hace que esté sentado impotentemente. Necesito algo de ayuda… —la miró esperanzado. La chica no había cambiado su actitud ni un ápice—. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme.

—¿Es que acaso estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo luce esta situación? Eres un tipo que entra en este bar, y comienza a mentir para sacar información sobre una chica que trabaja aquí. La única razón que dice tener es que 'está interesado en ella', y que por eso pasó toda su noche aquí, como un acosador, esperando encontrarla.

—No esperaba encontrarme con ella, ya sé que no está aquí. Intentaba hablarte a tí. Pareces su amiga, tal vez puedes decirme algo sobre Adelaide, lo que sea que me ayude a conquistarla. Paige —al decir su nombre ella bajó levemente la varita, y él aprovechó para terminar de bajarla del todo, y apretar levemente su mano, haciéndole saber que le hablaba en serio—. Por favor. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. _Necesito tu ayuda._

La chica lo meditó unos segundos. No le encontraba sentido.

—Dices que no la conoces, pero también dices que estás enamorado. Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, ¿no es cierto?

—Si lo tiene si crees en el amor a primera vista.

—Pues no creo en eso. No tiene sentido.

—Por favor, ayúdame —rogó Amos.

Paige siguió pensando. Nada de todo aquello le daba buena espina. No podía pasar por alto lo raro que sonaba todo, y que aquel hombre lucía más como un acosador que como una persona normal.

—Escucha, extraño. No voy a ayudarte. No solo porque no confiaría en ti ni en un millón de años, sino porque de verdad, no puedo ayudarte. No sé _absolutamente nada_ de Addie. Al menos, no más de lo que sabes tú. Yo la quiero, sí, muchísimo. Ella trabaja para mí desde hace muchos años, y créeme que todo lo que sé sobre la chica es que viene casi todos los días al bar, a trabajar mejor de lo que ningún otro mesero trabaja —al decir esto hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cocina, dando a entender claramente que tampoco estaba muy conforme con el desempeño de sus otros empleados—. Pero es todo lo que sé. No permite que _nadie_ entre en su vida, no te lo tomes personal.

—Necesito que me de una oportunidad, tan solo una. Sé que puedo enamorarla —le aseguró Amos.

—No me interesa lo que creas. Vete de aquí de una vez, y deja de hacer preguntas sobre los itinerarios y las viviendas de las personas. No está bien, no es normal —dijo Paige subiendo la voz. Amos, al verla tan enfadada, no pudo evitar pensar de que así y todo era una muchacha muy atractiva. Tenía que tener aquel carácter, sí o sí, para poder manejar a imbéciles como él mismo todo el tiempo.

—No soy un acosador, ni un loco, ni quiero hacer ningún mal. Tan solo soy… medio tonto. No sé cómo lidiar con estas situaciones, nunca había sentido algo así.

—Pues qué lástima por ti —ironizó Paige—. Ahora por favor, vete.

Amos se levantó cabizbajo y vencido, y empezó a alejarse. Justo cuando estaba saliendo del local, escuchó la voz de la bruja darle un consejo:

—Lo único que puedes intentar, es acercarte. Habla directamente con ella, convéncela de que vales la pena. Quizás seas la excepción a la regla… —al parecer, Paige se había compadecido un poco de él.

Esto hizo que Amos sintiera más fuerte la necesidad de explicarse, de que la bruja supiera que él no era mala persona, que tan solo quería conquistar a la chica.

—No voy a mentirte. No me siento del todo dueño de mis actos —confesó acercándose nuevamente a ella—. Desde que conocí a Adelaide, perdí la cabeza. Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, y me tiene totalmente frustrado —lo dijo con voz triste—. Tal vez por ello puedo haberte parecido una amenaza, porque soy un estúpido que no sabe cómo actuar. Ando de aquí para allá, dejando primeras malas impresiones en todo el mundo. Pero no soy mala persona, debes creerme. Simplemente, Adelaide me atrapó a un punto de no retorno. No sé cómo, pero voy a demostrarles a todos que me la merezco. Que puedo hacer que me quiera.

—¿Cómo sabes que tú la quieres? —dijo exasperada la chica, nuevamente—. ¡Por Merlín, no la conoces!

—Pues debe ser de esas personas que no hay que conocerlas para quererlas —Amos se acercó aún más—. Sé, desde que la ví, que es la mujer indicada para mí. Que es y será la única y la definitiva. Simplemente lo sé.

Paige no pudo evitar pensar lo estúpidamente ridículo que sonaba todo aquello. En un principio, peligroso. Luego, obsesivo. Y por último, simplemente patético. Si de verdad Addie terminaba con un tipo como aquel, Paige se daría cuenta de que no la conocía en absoluto, pues no creía que el perfil de aquel mago tuviese algo que ver con el de su empleada.

—Está bien, dicen que el que no arriesga no gana —murmuró Paige, resignándose.

—¡Y bien que lo sé! Llevo pensando en ella desde hace semanas, y aquí sigo, en el mismo lugar que aquel primer día en el que la ví. ¡Soy tan idiota! —se autocompadeció—. ¡Pero no más! Paige, siento haberte asustado. Siento haber quedado como un loco. Pero ya sabes la verdad, tan solo soy un pobre diablo que perdió la cabeza por una mujer.

Por favor, ¡cuánto romanticismo absurdo! La bruja estaba al borde de volarse los sesos con su varita. O mejor, los de él.

—A partir de mañana, verás mi rostro mucho más a menudo de lo que desearías. Voy a enamorar a Addie y la voy a hacer quererme con métodos más ortodoxos, lo prometo —la bruja se relajó bastante al escuchar esto. El tipo no estaba tan mal después de todo, si estaba dispuesto a dar la cara—. Lamento haberte asustado.

—Ya deja de lamentarte y vete de una vez, que es tarde. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Amos. Amos Diggory. ¿Y tu eres Paige…? - preguntó el chico, esperando un apellido.

—Simplemente Paige —dijo con una sonrisa menos tirante esta vez—. Eres un crío, ¿lo sabes, no es cierto?

—Si.

—Y Addie no lo es. ¿Sabes eso también?

—Si.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego, entonces.

—Hasta luego. Gracias por todo.

Amos se largó finalmente del lugar y de a poco, todo el mundo terminó por irse. La pelea dejó de ser divertida en el instante en el que el hombre había logrado que Paige bajara la varita, y la mayoría de los clientes se habían retirado en aquel momento, aburridos.

Lo que nadie había notado, ni siquiera Amos, por muy observador que fuera, era que aquel hombre tan misterioso que tanto había llamado la atención del mago anteriormente, no abandonó el lugar en ningún momento. De hecho, se había acercado a ellos, escuchando con detalle cada palabra de la conversación, pues todo él se había encadenado a la pelea que esos dos magos estaban teniendo desde el exacto momento en el que había escuchado el nombre de aquella persona que dominaba su ser.

Adelaide.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Vengo a traerles el tercer capítulo, en donde sigo con la historia de Amos. ¡Espero que los mantenga interesados! Aguardo ansiosamente sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias por leer! En el siguiente capítulo tendremos más sobre Cedric y Hermione, por supuesto._

 _¡Un beso grande para todos!_

 **Noe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

De cómo no se permitieron enamorarse con su sol personal

\- Profesora McGonagall, ¿cómo está? ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó Cedric al acercarse, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro muy dulcemente. Como lo haría con una abuela.

\- Nada, querido, nada. Todo está más que bien. Solo quería presentarte a Hermione Granger - dijo señalando a la chica - ella es la Gryffindor de la que te hablé antes de comenzar las clases. - dijo. mientras su vista se apartaba de ellos.

\- Oh, entiendo. - Cedric sonrió, y le ofreció su mano a la castaña. - Un gusto, Hermione Granger.

\- Lo mismo. - dijo ella. Se sonrojó levemente. Si no había escuchado mal, la profesora había tratado al chico de 'querido', lo cual le sonaba tan extraño como ver a Peeves callado. Y ahora aquel alto muchacho la estaba mirando penetrantemente, con los ojos grises cristalinos y sosteniendo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, que eran tantísimo más grandes. Su piel era suave. Se sentía bien - de tan solo pensar esto se sonrojó - y le sonrió. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

La profesora, que se había alejado apenas un paso para sermonear a unos niños que estaban corriendo por el pasillo, les hizo un gesto a ambos para que se quedaran en su sitio. Hermione y Cedric obedecieron, esperando pacientemente, mirándose incómodamente, sin saber qué más decir. Al cabo de unos momentos, la bruja se acercó nuevamente a ellos para continuar con su discurso.

\- Bueno, el asunto principal aquí es el siguiente: Cedric, querido. Tú sabes de qué viene esto, - al parecer, cuando nadie la escuchaba, no lo trataba de usted - lo has vivido durante tu tercer año, y ahora es el turno de la señorita Granger. Ella es la única persona, después de ti, a quien le confiaría este objeto. Con lo cual, supongo supones, la considero una de las alumnas más inteligentes que jamás he conocido. Y por supuesto, discreta. - miró a la castaña al decir esto. Ella asintió, incitándola a seguir.- Necesito que la ayudes, que seas su guía en este año tan difícil que se le viene encima. Y usted, señora Granger, debe dejarse ayudar. - le dijo ahora dirigiéndose a ella.- Créame cuando le digo: no hay nadie mejor que este muchacho aquí presente. La única pena que siento, es que no haya sido sorteado en Gryffindor. - dijo entre risas bajas. - Pero en fin, eso no disminuye mi orgullo. Confíe en él, y llegará muy lejos.

Con estas últimas palabras, la vicedirectora se retiró. Los chicos se quedaron ahí parados, y fue el muchacho quien decidió romper con el silencio.

\- ¿Vamos al comedor? Muero de hambre.

\- Si, ¡gran idea! - de repente Hermione se dio cuenta de que su estómago rugía.

\- Y… ¿cómo vienes llevando este… tema? - preguntó el chico.

\- Bastante bien. Por momentos me doy cuenta que debería ser más cuidadosa, hoy casi tuve un problema con mis compañeras de cuarto. Al parecer, en un momento estaba en el aula con ellas, y al siguiente en mi dormitorio. - le contó mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Creo que por ahora estoy a salvo, pero no las creo lo suficientemente olvidadizas como para dejar ir el tema. Tendré que ingeniármelas e inventar alguna buena excusa.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso. Me pasó lo mismo las suficientes veces como para aprender a ser rápido con las mentiras. No puedo decirte qué decir, porque no estoy en tu rutina ni en tus relaciones, pero sí podemos practicar el arte de ser creativo en los momentos en donde más se lo necesita. Tendrás que aprender a decir mentiras sin siquiera darte cuenta, te va a terminar saliendo tan natural que será lo mismo que respirar, o dormir.

\- Wow, ¿en serio lo dices? ¿cómo podré aprender eso?

\- Hay juegos para agilizar la mente y volverla más rápida al reaccionar. También contamos con nuestro inconsciente - algo maravilloso - por lo que aprenderás de mí con tan solo mirarme hacerlo. Y, en última instancia y realmente como último recurso, puedes borrarle el recuerdo a la persona con un sencillo hechizo, que supongo ya conoces.

 _\- Obliviate._ \- dijo Hermione confirmando lo que el castaño acababa de decir.

\- Así es. El encantamiento desmemorizante. Pero, no tenemos derecho a ir por la vida borrando los recuerdos de las personas, así que tratemos de evitarlo. - dijo Cedric riendo.

\- Tienes razón - estuvo de acuerdo la gryffindor - pero bueno, es reconfortante saber que cuento con un último recurso.

Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, y el mismo estaba repleto. El ambiente era ruidoso, y era un caos de alumnos hambrientos devorando comida y charlando sin parar. Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera pensarlo por un microsegundo, Hermione y Cedric se dirigieron ambos a la mesa en donde normalmente se sientan los alumnos de Hufflepuff, y allí disfrutaron de un almuerzo juntos. Se mantuvieron alejados del resto, pues necesitaban seguir hablando sobre aquellos temas privados de Hogwarts que solo les competían ellos dos.

\- No estoy seguro de qué es lo que la profesora quiere de mí, y tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que necesitarás tú de mí, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Lo que sea, en serio lo digo.

\- Muchas gracias. - Hermione se sintió más liviana al escuchar estas palabras, pues se sentía apoyada y además, acompañada en el sentimiento de no saber cuál era el punto de que el chico la ayudara. - ¿Por qué se le habrá puesto en la cabeza que necesito ayuda? Lo único que dice es que soy inteligente, uno supondría que la profesora pensaría que me las puedo apañar sola.

\- Creo que, al menos en principio, entiendo su punto. - dijo.- Hermione, te miro y veo.. a una niña. - confesó. Esto no le gustó a la chica, quien frunció el ceño. - No lo tomes a mal, ¡es un cumplido! De cada poro de tu piel emana la inocencia que una chica debe tener a sus trece años. Y se te ha puesto encima una carga enorme, que es la de aprender magia tan avanzada que no solo puede asustarte, sino también ponerte en peligro de ser usada incorrectamente. - el chico meditó en silencio. - Yo también era un crío cuando viví lo que estás por vivir, solo que no tuve a nadie que se diera cuenta de cuán bien me hubiese venido un tutor.

\- Así que, ¿eso es lo que eres entonces? ¿Mi tutor?

\- Podríamos decir que si, ¿no crees? Es mejor ponerle un título a esto, como para saber hacia dónde orientarnos.

Ambos se quedaron pensando, mientras ingerían algo de comida que había en sus platos. Hermione había perdido ese hambre voraz que había sentido unos momentos antes de llegar allí, pues hablar con Cedric había acaparado toda su atención y su cerebro se había olvidado de intentar satisfacer las necesidades básicas.

Por lo demás, ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo obvio: todos en aquella mesa los estaban mirando con extrañeza. Había una serie de eventos que no estaba cuadrando para ninguna casa. Harry, Ginny y Ron no entendían qué era lo que su amiga hacía junto con los Hufflepuff, ni tampoco por qué estaba charlando con un chico tanto mayor que ella. Y por su parte, los tejones tampoco estaban seguros de aquella interacción, pues nunca había sucedido antes. No obstante, nadie emitió opinión en aquel momento. Los Gryffindor probablemente porque sabían que no era su lugar, y los Hufflepuff porque corría por su sangre la necesidad de integración. Cuantas más personas, mejor. Eran anfitriones por naturaleza, y si de ellos dependiera, ni siquiera existirían casas divisoras.

La charla entre los castaños siguió fluyendo sin más.

\- Por supuesto, creo que deberíamos sentarnos juntos en las clases, - sugirió Cedric - así si tienes alguna duda, podré ser el primero en contestarte. Además, creo que sería conveniente hacer un cronograma de estudio, ¿no es cierto? - siguió diciendo entusiasmado.

\- Si, tienes toda la razón. - la chica respiró hondo, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire luego de haber almorzado. Cedric hizo lo mismo, copiando el movimiento. - Me da tranquilidad verte tan entusiasmado. Debo admitir que durante algunos momentos temí ser una carga para tí. - confesó Hermione.

\- Nada de eso. Yo te ayudaré, feliz.

\- Pero, ¿no te aburrirás con una 'niña de trece años'?

\- Eso déjame decidirlo a mí. - concluyó el Hufflepuff.

La sonrisa de Hermione fue tan radiante que Cedric se quedó observándola más de lo que los buenos modales dictarían. La vio toda: su pelo desordenado, con rulos castaños alocados. Su nariz perfecta y su piel reluciente. Sus labios, finos y delicados, y detrás de ellos unos dientes tan blancos que deslumbrarían a cualquiera - posteriormente el chico le encontraría perfecto sentido a esto, cuando se enterara de que los padres de la chica eran lo que en el mundo muggle llamaban 'dentistas' - y lo que más llamó su atención, sus ojos avellana.

Esos ojos, es decir, esa mirada, decía todo lo que a Cedric le interesaba. Podía verse en ella la sabiduría que la chica poseía, quizá de esta vida, tal vez incluso de otras anteriores. La cantidad de horas que había pasado con su ser metido dentro de un libro, consumiéndola entera, liberándola. Llenándola de conocimientos e historias que nunca nadie le quitaría. Su mirada ocultaba experiencia, pero en cosas que jamás había vivido, sino adquirido a través de otros. El muchacho sabía todo esto con solo contemplarla, y se moría de intriga por saber si estaba en lo correcto. ¿Aburrirse, con ella? ¡qué idea más descabellada! Hacía tan solo una hora que la había visto por vez primera, y ya estaba seguro de que aquello era imposible.

Ya había terminado el mes en el que Hermione había tenido que ponerse a tono con sus estudios para poder comenzar su sexto año - junto con su legal tercer año - y el primer día como alumna nueva del curso llegó sin más. Tenía tres clases en las que Cedric la acompañaría, la de las asignaturas electivas, y otra a la que tendría que ir sola, pues era extracurricular y el joven no había demostrado el más mínimo interés en aprender aquel tipo de cosas.

Cursaría aritmancia los lunes, runas antiguas los miércoles, y alquimia los viernes. Todo esto, por la tarde, junto con su nuevo compañero Hufflepuff, que por pedido explícito de la profesora McGonagall, había tomado el mismo horario. Magia terrestre quedaría para los sábados por la mañana, en donde ella, en lugar de tener un interés en algún deporte o algún instrumento musical en particular, iría a aprender más sobre el suelo en el que estaba parada.

Le temía al día lunes. Aritmancia era sin duda, la materia más difícil de todo el colegio, y ella se había metido por primera vez en el curso más avanzado de todos. Llegó al aula, que se encontraba en el séptimo piso y tomó asiento. Unos momentos después el chico Hufflepuff la acompañó sentándose a su derecha.

\- El profesor se llama Septima Vector. - le comentó Cedric. - No le temas, el hombre vive en su propio mundo. Lo único que le interesa es que los alumnos entreguen las tareas en tiempo y forma, y que seamos capaces de resolver sus extremadamente complicados exámenes. - Hermione se puso levemente pálida al escuchar esto. - Tranquila, - le dijo el chico tomando por dos breves segundos su pequeñísima mano - yo te ayudaré en todo. Nos irá perfectamente.

No obstante, esto no ayudó en mucho. Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que no se sintió reconfortada ni por las palabras del chico, ni por su breve caricia de consuelo.

Cuatro horas pasaron los alumnos allí, copiando en sus pergaminos hasta que las muñecas les dolieron y los tinteros dejaron a sus plumas sin carga. Hermione no quería perderse ni una palabra dicha y mucho menos ningún número escrito. Cedric tenía mayor velocidad y ritmo, y una prolijidad al hacer las cosas que superaba ampliamente la de la chica. Cada tanto, el chico miraba disimuladamente a la castaña, analizando su rostro. Quería saber - necesitaba saber - qué tan perdida estaba, y cuántas horas extras iban a necesitar aquella tarde después de la merienda para compensar todo aquello que no había llegado a procesar. Pero por fortuna, no encontró en su rostro ni el más mínimo indicio de ello. Hermione lucía como cualquier otro alumno, incluso mucho mejor que cualquier otro alumno, pues su actitud corporal demostraba genuino interés.

Esto puso feliz a Cedric en la misma proporción en la que lo dejó sintiendo un sabor amargo. Quería que a la chica le fuese sensacional - por supuesto -, pero si prescindía de su ayuda, eso significaría que no tendrían razón para pasar tiempo juntos después de clases. Y desde que la había conocido, un sentimiento había nacido en él - algo similar a la ternura - que hacía que deseara compartir tiempo con aquella inteligente bruja con un futuro extremadamente prometedor.

Cuando finalizó el horario, y salieron juntos del salón, Cedric decidió preguntarle qué tal había ido todo.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es maravilloso! - el chico se sorprendió ante su entusiasmo, lo que hizo que la chica sintiera la necesidad de defenderse. - ¿es que acaso no estabas escuchando lo que decía el profesor? ¡Por Merlín, Cedric! Este será uno de los mayores desafíos con los que me encontraré a lo largo de mi vida.

\- Por supuesto que estaba escuchando, Hermione. Es solo que vengo escuchando esta clase - es decir, estos mismos temas -, desde hace tres años. Lo único que cambió fue la complejidad, pero las bases siguen siendo las mismas. - Cedric tenía un hablar muy dulce y pausado, lo que hizo que la castaña fuese bajando su grado de euforia a medida que caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes.

\- Pero la pasión con la que habla el profesor… la forma en la que nos quiere transmitir este arte. Es fascinante. ¡Cuánto me apena haber entendido nada más que la mitad! - el castaño se sorprendió.

\- ¿Tan solo la mitad? - preguntó.

\- Bueno, si. Llegó un momento en el que no pude razonar más con él.- confesó.

\- Pero si parecías tan segura y concentrada. No prestaste atención a nada más durante todas esas horas.

\- Bueno, no quería dejar de tomar apuntes. Me serán útiles para aprender después.

\- Claro, entiendo. Bueno, pero para eso estoy, ¿no es así? Para ayudarte con todo lo que no entiendas. En mi opinión, deberíamos juntarnos en un rato, una o dos horas antes de la cena. En donde tu prefieras. Quizás así podría aclararte las dudas fundamentales que tengas, y entonces en la próxima clase no estarás desorientada.

\- Creo que es una excelente idea.

\- ¡Genial, entonces! - Cedric estaba muy entusiasmado, y no podía ocultarlo. Hermione, en cambio, a pesar de lo que sentía internamente, mantenía la compostura. Al parecer, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado expresivo.- Quiero decir, no es genial que no hayas entendido, sino que es genial el hecho de que vamos a hacer lo que la profesora nos pidió que hiciéramos. ¡Podré ayudarte! ¡Me sentiré útil! - Ahora si que la Gryffindor sonrió ante el entusiasmo del muchacho.

\- Perfecto. Nos veremos en unas horas entonces. Quiero ir a mi sala común, ver un rato a Harry y a Ron, y refrescarme un poco antes de la próxima batalla contra la aritmancia.

\- Por supuesto, entiendo.- mientras caminaban, Hermione sacó de su cuello el giratiempos.

\- Creo que debo usarlo cuando llegue a mi dormitorio. Voy a necesitar dormir unas horas para que el cerebro me de lo suficiente como para el siguiente round. Y supongo que luego tendré que retrocederlo nuevamente, para poder hacer la tarea de encantamientos de hoy a la mañana, y que mis amigos puedan copiarla después de bañarse. - a Cedric no le gustó mucho esto. No era de las personas que copiaban, ni exámenes, ni tareas, ni ideas, ni nada.

La chica se dirigió entonces a su sala común, dejando a Cedric tras ella, en su propia sala. Estaba realmente cansada después de haber usado su cabeza toda aquella tarde, y no podía pensar en tener que volver a tocar esa materia nuevamente. No obstante, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma: sin que Cedric le enseñara nada, había dicho su primer mentira. Por supuesto que había entendido todo lo de la clase, el profesor había seguido una lógica imposible de no entender.

Pero a decir verdad, le entusiasmaba muchísimo la idea de pasar la tarde con Cedric. Desde el primer momento en el que la profesora Mcgonagall los había presentado, desde aquel exacto momento en el que él había tomado su pequeña mano en las suyas, - si, su mano era muy pequeña en comparación con la del chico - había sentido una especie de conexión que no había podido describir en palabras. Lo que sí tenía muy claro ahora era que quería pasar esa tarde - en realidad, esa noche - con Cedric en algún aula perdida, estudiando esa materia, o mejor aún, charlando sobre la vida en general.

Se sentía optimista. Entró a la sala común caminando, pero como si estuviese volando, - la Dama Gorda hizo un comentario poco sutil sobre ello - sentía su alma muy, muy liviana y esto la ponía contenta. Por fortuna no había nadie en el lugar, por lo que pudo subir las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio sin ninguna interrupción. Cuando llegó arriba, se sacó su túnica y se metió directamente a bañar pues necesitaba refrescarse. El día había sido muy largo y estaba verdaderamente agotada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miró al espejo antes de entrar a la tina. No sabía de dónde provenían las ganas, pero necesitaba saber cómo lucía su cuerpo. Mientras se desvestía, miró parte por parte de su piel con mucho detenimiento. Le prestó especial atención a su cabello - al que sabía que debía tratar mejor -. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de fijarse en su apariencia, pero al parecer ya había llegado el momento.

Disfrutó de la tranquilidad, mientras el agua enjuagaba su piel, y luego decidió que ya había sido suficiente y salió para después envolverse en una toalla y cepillar su cabello hasta desenredarlo por completo. Para hacer esto, tomó por vez primera una crema de peinar de una de sus compañeras de cuarto y se la aplicó con delicadeza sobre el cabello, pues de esta forma no se rompería el peinarlo, o al menos eso es lo que le había escuchado decir a sus amigas.

Dejó el cuarto de baño y se sentó sobre su cama. Todavía colgaba de su cuello el giratiempo - no pensaba dejarlo solo ni por un momento - y lo miró atentamente. Pensó con detenimiento cuántas horas necesitaría para hacer lo que le quedaba por hacer, y decidió darle cuatro vueltas al reloj de arena. De esa forma, podría dormir la mitad de ellas, y usar las otras dos para ponerse al día con la materia de la mañana. Ordenó a su propia varita a despertarla a las cuatro de la tarde, y se quedó dormida en el primer cerrar de ojos.

Hermione durmió con tranquilidad, sin sueños. Estaba tan agotada que no era capaz siquiera de imaginar cosas en el mundo propio que era su cabeza. No obstante, al despertar, recordaba levemente unos iris grises muy similares a los de Cedric, como residuo de aquella siesta. Esto la hizo suponer que el chico había aparecido esa tarde en su mente.

Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, y bajó a la sala común a sentarse en una mesita y empezar con los deberes que habían dado de encantamientos. Tendría que terminarlos antes de que sus amigos aparecieran, para que no sospecharan en absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además, de verdad quería ayudarlos, pues lo había hecho toda la vida, los había mal acostumbrado.

Harry y Ron aparecieron media hora después por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry entrenaba por las tardes, y Ron lo acompañaba. Soñaba con poder entrar al equipo. Estaban exhaustos y llenos de mugre, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue ir a su cuarto de baño a tomar una buena ducha (quería creer que por turnos). Hermione siempre se preguntaba por qué no lo hacían directamente en los vestuarios de hombres, pero también tenía sus teorías sobre que los muchachos se intimidaban con los jugadores mayores. Ellos estaban en plena etapa de cambio, con sus recién entrados trece años, y los alumnos más grandes ya tenían sus cuerpos más formados y no lucían como alfeñiques.

Pensar en el deporte también le hizo pensar en Cedric. Sabía que él era buscador del equipo de su casa, pero no estaba seguro cuáles eran los horarios de entrenamiento. No quería ser una carga para él y no quería que el chico se perdiera en ningún momento de entrenar por explicarle cosas a ella. Se acababa de dar cuenta en aquel exacto momento de que tendría que hablar con él y aclarar los tantos. No quería cargar en su conciencia ningún partido perdido de Hufflepuff por incompetencia de su buscador. Quería que Gryffindor los derrotara como siempre lo hacía, por las buenas y sin trampas. En las mismas condiciones de entrenamiento para todos sus jugadores.

Por fortuna, Hermione llegó a terminar todo lo que se había propuesto tan rápido que ni ella había podido creerlo. Les dejo a los chicos sobre la mesa ratona los deberes que había hecho, y sin mediar palabra con nadie al salir de la sala, se dirigió hacia su punto de encuentro con Cedric, que habían acordado algunas horas antes que iba a ser la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, el muchacho ya la estaba esperando. Tenía encima unos libros, - que a simple vista la chica desconocía- también algunos pergaminos y una mochila colgando (donde suponía había elementos para poder escribir).

Se miraron largamente al encontrarse, pues si bien habían quedado en que aquel sería el lugar de encuentro, ambos sabían muy bien que no podían estudiar allí. Estuvieron debatiendo por algunos momentos sobre cuál sería el mejor lugar para estudiar juntos, y decidieron después de mucho pensar, que el aula del séptimo piso (en donde habían tenido la clase aquella tarde), era la mejor opción. Se sintieron tontos por no haberlo sugerido antes. ¡Qué lentos habían estado! Habían sido obvio que iba a estar vacía en aquellos momentos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia su destino, y de repente, algo en el ambiente cambió. Los dos, por separado, se habían dado cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo a un lugar en donde se encontrarían solos. No habría nadie a su alrededor para escucharlos hablar, ni para verlos. La chica sintió un peso en el estómago, y Cedric, por su parte, sus manos transpirar. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo se hacían más presentes a cada paso que daban, y los magos se sentían perdidos, pues no sabían de dónde provenía la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos.

En completo silencio, tomaron las escaleras correspondientes y fueron el aula. Si bien aquello era una cita de estudio, no lo parecía en lo más mínimo. Cada uno ignoraba lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, y sin saberlo, ambos estaban en la misma frecuencia. No podían intercambiar palabra, sus manos sudaban sin parar, y Hermione estaba segura de que le temblaban levemente las piernas.

Cuando llegaron efectivamente al aula, Cedric abrió la puerta y la chica entró primero. Depositaron sus cosas en el primer banco que había (en la primer fila, ni siquiera caminaron algunos pasos más) y se sentaron en actitud despreocupada uno enfrente del otro. La bruja lo miró largamente, y él le devolvió la mirada.

\- Demonios, ¿qué estás pensando Hermione? - preguntó el Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando tú? - retrucó la chica.

Cedric se paró de su mesa, y se acercó a ella lentamente. Tan lentamente, que fue tortuoso para ella, sobre todo porque jamás había sido abordada por ningún muchacho, y le era imposible saber con anticipación que se sentiría de esa forma.

\- No paro de pensar, en que no entiendo qué mierda es lo que está pasando. - le dijo en un susurro.- ¡Me siento extraño! Eres magnética. Hermione. Adictiva. No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en tí desde que Minerva nos presentó, y tan solo pasaron algunos días desde aquel momento. No entiendo qué es lo que metiste en mi sistema, pero tu cara se volvió una obsesión.- le confesó. Hablaba bajito y dolorosamente, y Hermione sentía su pulso latir en sus oídos con fuerza. La cara del muchacho se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Si se acercaba un poco más, podría rozar sus labios. - Y también pienso, - dijo, y se alejó abruptamente - que eres una niña. ¡Por Merlín, tienes trece años! ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? - el chico se recriminó su accionar con aquella frase, pero acompañándola con sus manos en su pelo, tirando fuertemente, en un claro gesto de desesperación.

Hermione se sintió frustrada cuando lo vio alejarse. Podía entenderlo a la perfección, pues ella sentía la misma fuerza que la tiraba hacia él, solo que no había tenido las agallas para decirlo en voz alta. Se sentía rarísima. ¿Cuánto habían compartido? ¿Un almuerzo, una clase? ¿De dónde salía esta insólita necesidad de querer ver a la otra persona con un deseo irrefrenable?

La chica se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, porque si bien ella deseaba lo mismo que él, tenía un mejor control sobre sí misma, podía lidiar con aquel tipo de sentimientos de mejor manera. Una vez que pudo abstraerse de ellos mismos, mirarse desde arriba, se dio cuenta de la realidad. No podía dejar que nada se interpusiera en la oportunidad que se le había sido dada aquel año, y eso significaba que no podía arruinar, bajo ningún concepto, la relación con su mentor. Por lo que, costase lo que costase, iba a remediar esa situación. Iba a poner a Cedric Diggory en sus casillas, y por su parte, ella iba a reprimir sus sentimientos hasta que desaparecieran.

Se bajó de donde estaba sentada ella también, y se acercó al muchacho, quien seguía intentando lastimar su cuero cabelludo. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo tomó por ambos brazos y lo zarandeó.

\- ¡Ey, para un poco! - le gritó. - ¡deja de tirarte del cabello, pareces un desquiciado! ¡y francamente, esta reacción desmedida me está dando un poco de miedo! ¡Para, para de una vez!

Las palabras de Hermione fueron como una bofetada para el chico, sin ella siquiera ser consciente. Lo que la muchacha no sabía era que, uno de los peores miedos del joven, era sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido su padre en el amor. No quería, bajo ningún concepto, seguir sus pasos.

Su padre, a quien tanto amaba y admiraba, era un ejemplo a seguir. Pero había llegado a forjarse de esa forma con el pasar de los años, aprendiendo y sufriendo en todos y cada uno de sus errores. Se había enamorado de su madre con solo verla caminar por la calle, y a partir de ahí todo había sido una batalla, con los demás pero por sobre todas las cosas, consigo mismo. El tipo de amor su padre sentía, - él mismo le había contado alguna vez - se peleaba continuamente con la obsesión. Muchas veces no podía diferenciar qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Y aquello lo volvía loco, pues temía no poder amar a su mujer de la forma en la que ella lo merecía. Porque una persona obsesiva no tenía la capacidad de amar. Y una persona que ama jamás podría ser obsesiva. Le había llevado años comprender aquello, y finalmente lo había logrado. Pero, lo que había sufrido en el medio, solo Amos Diggory lo sabía. Y toda la vida le había contado aquella historia a su hijo, pues también había aprendido que aquello podía heredarse, porque por lo general venían en el ADN de los magos. Prefería advertirle, hacerle saber que aquello podía ocurrir, para que pudiera estar preparado.

Y Cedric nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, pues nunca había sentido nada similar. Pero en ese exacto momento, con Hermione en frente de él, le costaba refrenarse. Le había costado despegar su mente de ella aunque fuera unos segundos en todos aquellos días, y a decir verdad, no había podido aguantar demasiado. Sentía pinchazos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, probablemente era su sistema nervioso jugándole malas pasadas.

Pero iba a ser más fuerte. Iba a averiguar si lo que sentía por la chica era amor u obsesión.

Se soltó de la muchacha de una sacudida, y la miró intensamente.

\- Lamento lo de recién. Te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar jamás.- a la chica se le heló el corazón. - Estamos aquí para estudiar, y eso es lo que haremos. Hoy y el resto del año. Nuestra relación será un mero contrato que cumpliremos, porque la profesora nos lo pidió, y por el bien mayor. No permitiremos que nada nos distraiga de nuestros objetivos, ¿estás de acuerdo, Hermione? - su voz se había vuelto tan fría y dura que cada palabra había sido como una puñalada en el corazón. La muchacha había pensado que iba a necesitar convencimiento, alguna que otra palabra para tratar de enfocarse en el estudio, pero jamás pensó que el chico iba a tener una salida semejante.

Con los ojos vidriosos y alguna que otra lágrima resbalando por el rostro, la chica respondió.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Estudiemos, entonces.

Iluminaron el lugar, - que hasta recién habían estado a oscuras - pues habían estado tan ensimismados que ni siquiera habían notado la falta de luz. Sacaron sus cosas de sus respectivas mochilas, tomaron asiento, uno enfrentado al otro, y se pusieron a estudiar.

No hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera sobre la materia durante las siguientes dos horas. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, se despidieron con un cordial beso en la mejilla, y cada uno se sentó en la mesa de su casa correspondiente, con sus amigos de siempre.

Y con la desilusión clavada en el pecho, pues la historia que no había empezado, acababa de terminar.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches a todos!_

 _Hoy, después de tantísimo tiempo, actualizo la historia._

 _Simplemente quiero dejarle un beso y un agradecimiento a cualquier persona que haya llegado hasta esta aquí._

 _¡Saludos!_

 **Noe.**


End file.
